


Colliding Worlds

by simpletonbb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Death, Doctor - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Grey's Anatomy, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Shameless Smut, Violence, and everyone has a right to marry who they want, my story my world meaning homophobia doesn’t exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletonbb/pseuds/simpletonbb
Summary: Haikyuu x Hospital x Police auA car crash brings officers of Tokyo into the hands of some of the best doctors in the world. Their worlds collide, and neither side knows how to go from there.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Past Relationships - Relationship, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 44
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick preface before you read or like the backstory to this work. I’ve always loved Grey's Anatomy so it kind of gave me the idea to write this. I am not completely aware of how hospitals run so I might use some more western terms and things they’ve said on the show, but from what I researched it’s pretty similar in Japan. Just an FYI I am obviously not a doctor, but I will be trying my best to make the situations and cases as realistic as possible. If you know that I wrote something wrong or the medical situation is wrong please tell me. I don’t want to bs the story. I'll be updating (hopefully) every Tuesday and Friday. I really really appreciate kudos and comments so thank you in advance if you leave some! 
> 
> This story will not be in just one person's point of view. This will reflect the lives of every character.

Tuesday November 17th 

3:45 p.m 

“I’m telling you he’s out to get me. I can feel it in my bones, Suga!” Oikawa said, letting out a whine that sounded like a child. 

“No he’s not Oikawa just because he’s your intern doesn’t mean he’s out to get you. He’s made it clear he wants to go into neuro and you have no intention of being a brain surgeon.” Sugawara said, trying to push Oikawa off of him as the latter had his arms around him. 

Tooru Oikawa and Koushi Sugawara had been best friends since medical school. They were both currently first year residents working at one of the best hospitals in all of Tokyo, the university of Tokyo hospital. After interning for what felt like ages (it was the longest year of their life) they finally moved up to the rank of residency. Much to Oikawa’s dismay they would have to deal with interns. It was a right of passage to hate the interns, at least that’s what Oikawa always said. 

“What if that’s just a ploy so that when I finally decide what I’ll be specializing in he can swoop in and snatch it away.” Oikawa couldn’t stand Kageyama and didn’t care to hide it. Everyone in the hospital practically knew, he would go on and on ranting about how he did this and didn’t do that. It was so infuriating that Kageyama was gifted to be a surgeon, and Oikawa worked his ass off trying to please everyone he could. 

“You need to stop worrying about what Kageyama might do and start worrying about yourself. Come on you’ve got to get serious about what you’re gonna go into.” 

“I’m trying okay. I've had it narrowed down since med school. I love trauma, well not like that I mean it’s exhilarating being able to work on people and save them after going through major injuries. But come on general surgery you’re always gonna be needed and I’m good at it, well at least when I was allowed to scrub in.” Oikawa had been getting nagged by Sugawara about this exact topic for the past few months. He wanted to be perfect at everything and now he had to choose one thing to be perfect in. It was hard, he’d be doing this specialty for the rest of his life. 

“Off your ass we have a multiple car collision coming in. You wanted to learn more about trauma, right? Well let’s get to it.” Oikawa immediately stood straight up running to catch up to Akinari Sato, head of trauma, he was the biggest influence on Oikawa since starting his medical career. 

Sugawara ran to help after hearing there were multiple vehicles. They got ready waiting at the emergency bay. Sugawara smiled slightly at how Oikawa stood confidently waiting for the ambulances to arrive. He always told him this was his calling as a doctor. He perfected it no matter what Oikawa said. 

The silence didn’t last long for the piercing sound of the ambulances hit their ears. Three ambulances started coming in as well as a police car which wasn’t out of the ordinary, but still confusing. “Oikawa, they need assistance over in that police car.” Oikawa faltered for a second and sighed taking the order. Sugawara gave him the ‘next time’ look. He ran over to the police car confused as to what he had to do. 

The doors opened to the driver and passengers side. A short officer jumped out and his hair caught oikawa's eye, but he focused on what and who he needed to help. “Officer Nishinoya, one of our guy’s cars was hit during the crash. The driver is in one of your ambulances, we drove him here though.” He pointed to the back where another officer covered in blood with an obvious head wound laid. 

“I’m okay you need to help others give me a band aid and I’ll be fine.” A rough voice which belonged to said injured officer responded. 

“You’re kidding right? Someone get me a stretcher and page Neuro! Possible head injury and yikes that’s gonna scar might even have to call Kuroo.” Oikawa said as two interns helped get the officer onto the stretcher. He kept complaining about how he was fine which made Oikawa roll his eyes repeatedly. He turned back to check his responses to light. That’s when he really took a good look at his face. Oikawa shouldn’t have flushed as quickly as he did. 

_‘Dear god was he hand carved by the gods themselves.’_ Oikawa thought as he got lost in the officer's features. He was rugged and had a perfect jawline. Sure he was covered in sweat and blood, but it honestly didn’t make him look bad. He was snapped out of it as they reached an available bed. 

“I told you I’m fine now-“

“Would you shut up I’m not gonna let you go until I’m certain you won’t die. Do you have any idea what trauma to the head can do. For all I know you’re at risk and as your doctor I will do what I must to make sure you don’t collapse and start seizing.” Oikawa said harshly as he paged neuro again. The officer stopped resisting and frowned which made Oikawa feel pleased. 

Once Sakusa came down from finishing a surgery he checked on the officer. Oikawa stood by anxiously hoping he hadn’t missed any signs of worsening head injuries. Sakusa finished his tests and turned to Oikawa. 

“It’s a very mild concussion likely due to the impact from the glass. I’d know if it was worse. Stitch him up and keep an eye on his vitals. If you see any worsening signs come up page me and we’ll run more tests. I hope you get better soon officer, thank you for your service.” The officer thanked him and seemed visibly relaxed. 

“I told you I was fine now can I go, there has to be others who need this bed more than I do.” 

By now the officers who came in with him were by his side. They ignored his comment and looked to Oikawa. 

“Do you not realize I have to stitch you up? Yes there are many injured people, but you are also allowed to get helped. Plus we wouldn’t want that gorgeous face to look all mean and scary now would we?” The other officers let out chuckles and one of them let out a small whistle. 

“Can I have your name for records, number isn’t required but I’d be glad to take it too.” Oikawa winked, acting in his usual behavior. 

“Hajime Iwaizumi, isn’t there some sort of rule like no flirting with patients.” The rough voice of Iwaizumi let out. 

Oikawa chuckled as he had an intern bring him supplies for stitching. He could have used the gun, but he didn’t want the big cut to scar. “I believe the rule is no dating the patients. Why? Do you find me utterly irresistible?” He teased as the tray with the needle and thread came next to him. 

“I’m finding you very annoying so can you get it over with.” That earned a slap on the shoulder from the shortest officer. 

“Just for that I'll take my sweet little time.” He put gloves on and began doing the intricate and steady movement of stitching his skin back together. 

“Do you know how the other officer who came in is doing? He looked pretty bad and we’re really worried.” The orange haired cop asked and it made Oikawa’s heart hurt. He always saw people look like him, anxious, scared, worried. 

“I don’t but I’ll have someone find out for you don’t worry.” He called for Kageyama after getting his information, “I need you to find out the status of the other officer that came in. His name is Sawamura Daichi. Come straight here when you find anything out.” 

Kageyama looked ready to argue with him about it, but when he saw the pleading eyes of the orange haired cop he immediately ran to find anything out. 

Oikawa continued with stitching and when he pulled the wire Iwaizumi stiffened and out of reflex grabbed the first thing he could. Which happened to be one of Oikawa's arms. He immediately pulled away mumbling an apology. Oikawa couldn’t even get out a word as he turned red. Sure it was only a few seconds, but when they touched he felt like he had been electrified, which granted sounded cheesy. 

“Okay all done I’m gonna have you stay here just to keep an eye on your vitals. I need to go see if anyone needs assistance, but I’m sure the intern I sent will be back with news for your partner. If you need me just ask a nurse to page the hottest doctor in the hospital, they’ll know it’s me.” He winked once more and strutted away adding more sass to the way his hips moved. 

Iwaizumi turned a bright red no matter how hard he tried to hide it. “Someone’s got a crush.” Nishinoya said in a teasing voice. Iwaizumi smacked him as the other two laughed. They stopped when Iwaizumi glared, but the glare went away as he watched or more so gawked as Oikawa walked away. His eyes moving up and down the long legs.

_______

Sugawara had gone to the nearest ambulance when they came in and he along with an attending helped pull the stretcher out. First thing he noticed was the police uniform. The EMT started yelling out his vitals, “he was on the driver's side and took most of the hit. He’s going in and out of consciousness.” Sugawara nodded and hopped onto the side of the stretcher as the attending ordered him to. He was facing down trying to keep the officer awake. 

“Officer, I'm Dr. Sugawara. Can you tell me your name and what hurts?” Sugawara never liked being in the rush of handling a trauma. It’s not like he wasn’t capable, he just preferred being in the OR. In the OR you are prepared and have a set of movements and tasks that have to be done. Sure sometimes things don’t go as planned, but still it’s better than being hoisted up on a stretcher trying to keep a patient conscious while making sure he’s not gonna bleed to death. he 

The officer was obviously trying to keep his eyes open. He opened his mouth to talk, but nothing came out. Sugawara asked again, moving the hair out of his eyes. He wouldn’t deny this guy was absolutely gorgeous. Though he knew now wasn’t the best time to think about that. 

“Ang- Angel?” Sugawara was finally able to hear a coherent word out of him. He raised his eyebrow, but accepted the answer. 

“Um okay well listen you gotta stay awake for me. It’s very important you do, the doctors need to run tests and make sure you’ll be out of here just fine.” They had managed to stroll him into the trauma room immediately moving the stretcher onto the bed. Sugawara grimaced as he watched the officer contort into pain. Sugawara was gonna go help the nurses when a hand grabbed his wrist. 

It was the rough calloused hand that belonged to the officer. He felt a squeeze and could clearly understand what message he was trying to say. “It’s okay I’ll stay here don’t worry, you’re in good hands.” 

The attending working with him sighed and continued to work. They found bruising on the left side of his abdomen, lucky enough that it didn’t cause a break. Large cut down the side of his head, as well as shards of glass in his arm. One of his wrists was sprained which showed how lucky this guy was. He should have multiple hard life threatening injuries, but he had simple ones that could be fixed easily. He was seeming to be more alert as time went by. He could answer more questions which helped them better understand the extent of any more injuries. He had a mild concussion, as well as whiplash. They took him in for a head CT, and not once did Sugawara leave his side. As many times as he was told to leave he refused keeping hold of the officers hand. 

Once they had gone through all the tests and double checked his standing vitals they moved him to a private room. He had fallen asleep as they made the arrangements, sugawara took the time to file his information. He could see his uniform, his name but he had wanted to use questions to keep him conscious. 

It had been about 2 hours since he first came in, and was resting in the room. When the doctors had explained what injuries he had and left the room Sugawara took the chance to go inside. He knocked on the door before walking in. 

“Hi I’m Dr. Sugawara, I was one of the doctors who brought you in. I just wanted to check in to see how you were doing.” 

The officer immediately tried his best to sit up straight which made Sugawara smile a bit. “Sawamura Daichi,” he introduced himself, clearing his voice with a cough. “Thank you so much doctor, I remember seeing you. I uh think I might have even mistaken you for an angel thinking I was dead.” Daichi turned red immediately looking as if he wasn’t supposed to say that. 

Sugawara gave him a soft smile and walked closer fidgeting with his hands. “Gosh that’s probably the nicest thing I’ve ever heard. You’re a lucky one Officer Daichi. I’m happy you’re gonna be okay. Is there anything I can do to make your waiting here more comfortable, call someone?” 

“Please I’m off duty just call me Daichi, and maybe if you could try and find the other officers who came in. Hajime Iwaizumi and Shoyo Hinata were in the car with me. I want to know they’re safe.” 

Sugawara's heart swelled up, noticing how worried Daichi turned when he was thinking about the others. He was about to page a nurse when in ran Kageyama. He looked out of breath, as if he had ran through the whole hospital twice. “Please don’t say he's dead!” 

Sugawara jumped at the sudden yelling from behind him. “What are you talking about? You can’t just run into patients rooms yelling like that.” He scolded as Kageyama nodded apologizing to Daichi and Sugawara. 

“I’m sorry it’s just no one knew anything about the officer and the others are in the med bay waiting to know how he’s doing.” 

“Are they okay!?” Daichi immediately asked at the sound of knowing his friends were also here. 

Kageyama nodded and explained that the only other injured person was Iwaizumi. “I should go tell them I’ll be back.” With that he ran out making Sugawara chuckle, “damn interns.” 

He turned back to facing the bed with a smile. “Well that takes care of that, you’ll probably want some space so maybe I should go. If you need anything have a nurse-“

“Don’t go! I mean uh wait no you probably have other doctor things to do. I just maybe think some company would be nice.” Daichi looked anywhere but Sugawaras eyes. He had a dorky smile but was obviously full of embarrassment. 

“Please I’m a resident if I had stuff to do I’d make the interns go at it. I would love to keep you company.” He pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down engaging into conversation with the gorgeous yet dorky officer. 

  
  


_______

Kageyama had ran as fast as he could back to where the officers were. He immediately caught sight of the orange haired one. In his mind he thought about how young he looked. Seemed to be the same age as himself. He wondered why he was on the force, didn’t look like the scary police type. 

“I’m so sorry for keeping you waiting, but I have the information on your friend.” They all turned to stare at him waiting anxiously for answers. “He’s okay. I didn’t find the extent of his injuries but they don’t look serious. He’s currently in a private room since the doctors wanted to keep him for a few hours before discharging him. I can take you to him if you want.” 

All the officers simultaneously barked out a yes which slightly startled Kageyama. He called for a wheelchair for Iwaizumi, but was stopped with a hand. “I can walk perfectly fine, I don’t need that.” He used his ‘giving an order’ voice making Kageyama nervous. He simply nodded and helped him stand up. Now this guy seemed like the scary police type. 

He walked them to the private room, to his surprise finding laughter coming from inside. 

“You’re kidding right! I mean seriously did that!?” Daichi’s laughter erupts, making Sugawara laugh even more.

“Oh leave me alone! It was my first day how was I supposed to know where each class was!” 

Their laughter died down when the officers walked in each with a smile knowing their friend was okay. “Guys oh my god you’re okay thank god.” 

Sugawara stood up leaving space for them to reunite. He watched as they all pounced onto Daichi giving him a hug. They spoke within each other, Daichi explaining his injuries. The shortest of them gave him a wack on the shoulder which even made Sugawara wince.

He was gonna walk out silently, but for a second time Daichi stopped him. “Oh wait Dr. Sugawara! Guys he was with me since I came in the ambulance. I probably would have gone crazy if he hadn’t been with me the whole time.” 

Sugawara stepped back closer standing in front of the bed. “You act like I did a whole lot. I just kept you conscious it was no life saving action.” 

“You stayed by my side that was pretty important, to me at least.” Daichi responded with a very serious tone in his voice.

“Well then it was a pleasure to stay by your side, officer.” They stared into each other’s eyes almost forgetting there were four other people in the room. They only ended their gaze when one of the officers coughed. 

“Oh did you see Iwa’s stitches, he cried like a baby when getting them.” 

“Liar, I didn’t cry I flinched there’s a difference.” 

Daichi looked up eyes widening at the fact that he hadn’t noticed the stitching that went down his partners forehead. “Holy shit, was that from the glass?” Iwaizumi nodded, shrugging. 

“It’s a mild concussion, but I’ll be fine you worry about yourself.” 

“Oh he’s more than alright, especially since he got the hot doctor flirting with him to take his mind off the pain.” Officer Nishinoya said in a singy songy voice. It caught Daichis attention as he elbowed Iwaizumi, chuckling. 

“Shut up he was annoying.”

Sugawara sighed immediately knowing who the doctor was. “Let me guess, movie style hair, face of a model, legs for days, and obnoxiously flirtatious?” 

“Bingo,” both Iwaizumi and Nishinoya said turning to face him. 

“Apologies, that’s my best friend I hope he wasn’t too much trouble. Please don’t sue us.” He took his phone out ready to scold Oikawa through text. 

“Oh I’m sorry no he wasn’t like weird just really flirty, but he did his job that’s what matters. I won’t sue you don’t worry.” 

Before Sugawara could open his mouth he got a page from an attending. “I’ve got to go thanks for not suing us he’ll be getting an earful from me don’t worry, sorry again. Oh and Daichi I hope you have a good recovery I better not see you here again.” He teased and ran out answering the page. 

“Hey you got your boyfriend in trouble that’s rude.” 

“Not my boyfriend now shut up before I throw you out.” 

“You act like you didn’t drool when he walked away, who’s the liar now.” They bickered back and forth before Daichi let out a groan of annoyance. 

“Hey now he’s not the only one with a hot doctor for a boyfriend is he. Don’t think we didn’t notice the way you looked at him, and my god the way you were laughing like old buddies, spectacular!” Daichi turned a beet red at the comments not being strong enough to deny anything. 

“When I was on the stretcher I mistook him for an angel, I probably looked so stupid.” He put his head into his hands and made frustrated noises. Iwaizumi patted him on the back keeping himself from laughing. 

“That’s kind of endearing actually plus he seemed kind of interested if you ask me. Oh my god I have an idea!” 

“No.”

“Daichi just shut up and let me be your wingman! Okay so you guys know Tanaka, well I realized he’s a security guard here. Meaning we have eyes on the inside meaning he probably knows them. Bada Bing bada boom! I can say with utmost confidence you’ll each have dates by the end of the week.” 

Iwaizumi chuckled till he heard the plan included him also getting a date. “No no no you’re crazy. I don’t want to date him, he's probably too high maintenance. Plus I really want to sock him in the face.” 

“Don’t judge I think he’d be good for you. You should let loose plus it’s sad how lonely you are.” 

“Oi! I’m not lonely I just have a lot work, no time to mess around and date.” 

Nishinoya ignored him and looked out the room and spotted Kageyama. “Hey you! Come here we have a few questions.”

“What can I do for you?” 

“Alright so that doctor that was just here tell us about him, single, nice, etc.” 

“Oh uhm Dr. Sugawara and I aren’t really friends, but he’s a very good guy. He’s always been really nice and helps out anywhere he can.” 

Nishinoya nodded and continued with questions, “And that other the one who stitched up my friend. How’s he like?”

Kageyama rolled his eyes and looked around as if he was making sure the coast was clear. “We are very much not friends, think he actually hates me but I can’t deny he’s brilliant. He was top of his class and really good at what he does.” He leaned in to whisper, “but he’s also kind of an ass sometimes.” 

“See I told you sorry for bothering you,” Iwaizumi gave the intern a somewhat smile. 

“It’s no big deal, but don’t think Dr. Oikawa is a bad guy. He’s annoying and mean sometimes but I also respect him a lot. He’s kind of the reason I came to work here.” With that he walked out of the room shutting the door. 

“Well looky here, see I told you so. Don’t act like you’re such a saint either Iwa. You scared Yamaguchi half to death on his first day. Isn’t that right?”

“It was my bad I should’ve watched where I was going.” Yamaguchi quickly stuttered out. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and sat down in the chair. As the others kept talking and bickering he kept repeating that damn doctor's name. He cursed Nishinoya for making him curious about the man. What Kageyama said made him wonder what type of person Oikawa was. Soon enough maybe he’d find out. 

_______

Sugawara was paged to a cardio case which made him feel much better. This was his favorite specialty and he was always good at learning this stuff.

Though he couldn’t pay much attention to the patients heart since he kept day thinking about his own, which was pounding in his chest. He had hoped he acted cool around Daichi. He didn’t want to be too pushy, but also not distant. It would’ve been inappropriate to ask for his number so now he had no idea when he’d see him again. 

As he left the consultation he ran into Oikawa who had just gotten out of scrubbing in for a surgery. “Suga you would not believe the size of the tumor I just sa-“

He was cut off by a blow to the head from Sugawara, “ow! What the hell was that for?” 

“How many times have I told you that you can’t flirt with patients? It's against the rules.” 

“You act as if I harassed him plus all I said was that he had a nice face! Wait who told you? If it was Kageyama I’ll murder him.”

“Actually it was the patient himself, the other officer who was driving their car was my patient. They all went up to his room to check on him. Daichi actually-“

“Woah woah woah who’s this Daichi? You’re face got all giddy when you said his name. Oh my god! Did you fall in love with a cop!” 

Sugawara put his hand over Oikawas mouth to shut him up. “Would you be quiet! no one is saying anything about love. I just think he’s a really cute guy and he was really nice. Maybe if he wasn’t a patient I wouldn’t mind going on a date with him.” 

“Well go ask him out!” 

“I could get in trouble for that and you know it. If anything he’d have to ask me.” 

Oikawa rolled his eyes, ever since they became residents not so long ago Sugawara started being more strict. In med school and as interns they were always causing trouble and having fun. They were nicknamed the twisted brothers. Of course they only got away with it because they were almost geniuses who knew their away around an OR. It was one of the main reasons Oikawa always adored Sugawara, he was fun and went along with his vibe. They still had lots of fun but most of it was reserved for outside of work. 

“Who knows if he’ll even ask, I say go for it.” 

Sugawara sighed shaking his head, “not all of us ‘go for it’ like you, legs.” 

Oikawa dramatically clutched his heart, “gasp! did you just insinuate I'm a man whore?!” 

“Did you seriously say the word gasp instead of doing the action,” Sugawara smacked him upside the head again. “To answer your question, if the shoe fits wear it.” 

Oikawa pushed him lightly away giggling like a schoolgirl. It was true he’s had several...partners during his medical career. Many from this very hospital, but he likes to say it’s only because he’s never found the one. Granted he’s never gone on real dates, mostly just hookups in a bar or quickies in the on-call room. 

“Whatever, can we go steal some ice chips and hide in the lounge. I want to spill everything on these dream officers we’ve encountered.” Oikawa pulled Sugawara running through the halls of the hospital. A daily occurrence that had become natural to everyone who worked there. 

________

“Why the hell are you sweating? It’s disgusting, you look like you ran a marathon,” Tsukishima said, moving away from Kageyama. 

“Shut up I ran all through the hospital looking for a patient.” He put his hands on his knees taking long breaths. 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes going back to the paperwork he was finishing doing. 

Kageyama and Tsukishima both met each other when they started their internship here. They had a clear competition towards one another since day one. Yet somehow it seems like they only ever spend time with each other. If someone were to ask them if they were friends the answer would be no. Though it’s clear they are, they just don’t know it. 

“I’m scrubbing in on a craniotomy.” 

Kageyama rose back up at the speed of light. “No your fucking not! You ass, how did you score that.” 

“Some of us are just smart enough to be given the chance.” Tsukishima pushed his glasses up, smirking. 

“Didn’t you push Dr. Sakusa out of the way of a kid throwing up...taking the hit yourself.” The most liked nurse, Asahi said. 

Tsukishima growled in his direction as Asahi ran away. Kageyama burst out laughing, “you got hurled on and he gave you a pity gift!” 

Tsukishima smacked him with the file he was holding before sauntering off. He was walking down to labs to pick up something when he ran into a uniformed body. 

He dropped the papers in his hand cursing, “you should watch where you’re...going.” 

“Oh god I’m so sorry I just got a little lost. Did I break something I uh I’m sorry, doctor.” Tsukishima watched as the noticeable officer reached down to pick up his papers. 

He couldn’t get a word out, simply staring at the gorgeous man in front of him. He looked like he was panicking maybe Tsukishima _did_ have a mean resting face. 

“Oh it’s fine it’s whatever, do you need help?” 

“Oh i’m not hurt!” 

“You said you were lost, it's clear you’re not hurt. I’m asking if you need directions.” Tsukishima took the papers back into his hands and waited. 

The officer in front of him turned red and rubbed the back of his neck. “Right no yeah of course, but no thank you. I actually see my friend over there so I’m okay thank you again though.” He ran off before Tsukishima could say goodbye. 

He rolled his eyes but smiled slightly at the way the guy was flustered. As he turned to walk away he heard that annoying voice. 

“Ooh Tsukki has a boyfriend” 

“Get away before I kick your ass Kuroo.” 

He rolled his eyes at the dramatic gasp that left the others lips. “That’s not how you speak to your attendings. You interns get meaner by the year.” 

“Now are you gonna tell me about your boyfriend.” 

“Not my boyfriend, I have labs to run. Go away.” 

Kuroo put his arm around his shoulder as he dragged Tsukishima with him to the labs. 

“I can report you for sexual harassment you know that right.” 

“So mean and I haven’t even done anything. Go do your dumb labs.” He said stopping in the middle of the hallways before running to a page alert. 

As Tsukishima waited for his results he couldn’t help but think about the cute officer. He wondered if he’d see him again. He didn’t catch a name so maybe if he did see him he’d have to try and get one. 

  
  


_______

Nishinoya waited around the entrance with Iwaizumi as Daichi finalized his discharge papers. It’d become night time and they’d all desperately wanted to go home. 

He patted his foot on the floor checking his watch as he waited for the two rookies to get back from the bathroom. 

He felt a harsh hit to his back no doubt coming from a hand. He turned around immediately knowing who it was. 

“Tanaka!” 

“Noya! Hey what’s up I just got your texts. Sorry I didn’t meet up with you sooner some kid got lost. Threw up on an intern and ran away apparently.” He said resting his hands on his hips with a smile. “I’m glad you’re all okay, it's been a while since i’d seen you.” He turned to greet Iwaizumi, shaking his hand. 

Tanaka was Nishinoya's long time best friend. They were both gonna become cops before Tanaka changed his career slightly. He’d become fairly acquainted with most of Nishinoya's police friends though. 

As Daichi walked over he gave him a hand shake and gentle hug patting his back. 

“How’s Kiyoko doing I remember she works here right?” Daichi asked. 

Tanaka's eyes lit up, “ah she’s doing amazing as always. She’s working on a surgery right now so I won’t see her for a bit, but I’ll let her know I saw you all.” Kiyoko and him just got married recently and it’s clear Tanaka was head over heels for her. 

“That’s great she should join us for drinks again. I miss our drinking nights, she’d always beat me at those dumb games.” Nishinoya said with a bright smile. 

Tanaka agreed as they chatted up a bit. Right as they were gonna leave it felt like a light bulb went off in Nishinoya's head. 

“Oh wait wait wait! I need a favor. Well more like Iwa and Daichi need favors.”

“Noya no.” Iwaizumi said through gritted teeth.

“Noya yes! Okay so you know like everyone in the hospital right?” 

“Yeah pretty much, why?” 

“Well they were each given gifts from the gods in the form of hot doctors. We need your help to get these two dates.” Nishinoya wiggled his eyebrows, clearly plotting. 

Lucky for him Tanaka was just the same. “Oh hell yeah! I’m so in which doctors are they?”

“Uh Iwa got the tall, snarky, and sexy Dr. Oikawa. Daichi got sweet, likable, equally as sexy, Dr. Sugawara.” 

Tanaka rubbed his hands clearly surprised, but intrigued. He thought for a moment and smiled. “I know them fairly well, the twisted brothers. I think they’ll be just right for you! Leave it to me and Noya, we’ll be your wingmen.” 

Iwaizumi shook his hands and head no. “Oh no no no I’m okay-“

“Iwaizumi shut up, you haven’t been on a date in forever. Probably haven’t gotten laid in forever either! So shut up and let us work our magic.” Noya said, nose in the air. 

Iwaizumi and Daichi began to yell, arguing with Noya who seemed like he was pleased. 

Tanaka was gonna get involved but a frantic call from the pediatric ward got his attention. “Ah I gotta go I’ll see you soon. My mind is already working with a plan! See ya.” He said before racing around to head to the stairs.

Iwaizumi and Daichi turned to Noya glaring. “You’ll thank me soon enough. Now come on I see Hinata and Yamaguchi.” 

They all left, squished into one car while Noya drived with a smile on his face. 

He’d do whatever it takes to get these guys their dates. He’d break their bones for all he cares, in the name of love of course.   
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m obsessed with making Pinterest boards so I just had to make one for this story. So check it out if you want. [Pinterest board](https://pin.it/51NCMHZ)
> 
> Also I think I’m okay with the way I’m writing the story now. When you see a break ( ___) it’ll mean the character and pov has changed if you hadn’t already made that connection. Let me know what you think! Thank you beforehand if you leave any kudos or comments they really make my day.

Friday 8:21 A.M 

Bokuto jogged up the stairs of the hospital to the third floor. He was always in a good mood, but today he was feeling ecstatic. He dropped his things off in his designated locker and ran off to see what he had to do today. 

As he stood by one of the nurse desks in the pediatric wing he was startled by Kuroo. “Hey what’s got you all pumped at 8 in the morning?” Kuroo yawned, having a serious case of bed head. It was probable he was on call the night before. 

“I fell in love, man. That’s what happened!” Kuroo raised an eyebrow, clearly not understanding him. 

“Alright do tell,” Kuroo said leaning on the wall. 

“Well I forgot to make my coffee at home today so I had to stop by somewhere to get it. I walk into this small little shop and bump into the most attractive man I’ve ever laid eyes on. I mean like he was perfect, and he wore this suit and tie. Looked like a million dollars! We talked for a little, but then I realized I was gonna be late. You should have seen him bro!” Bokuto rambled clearly expressing how this guy made him

feel. Even after only meeting once for a few minutes. 

Kuroo gave him a soft smile as he spoke, he was happy his best friend was happy. It’s been a little over 5 months since his Bokuto’s heart had been ripped into two. 5 months since his ex-fiancé cheated on him with her ex boyfriend. 

Maybe now he can finally move on, with his mystery guy. 

“Did you get his number, name, anything?” 

Bokuto stopped rambling and thought for a moment. He scowled, “damn it, I knew I had forgotten something.” He groaned in clear frustration hitting his head on the countertop of the nurses desk. Kuroo patted his back, shaking his head.

“What’s he sad about now?” a voice said coming up behind them. 

“Morning Sakusa, he’s just moping because he forgot to get some guy's number at a coffee shop. He’s worried he’ll never see him again.” 

Sakusa raised an eyebrow placing a hand on his side. “So just go to the shop at the same hour tomorrow. Maybe he’ll be there again.” 

Bokuto’s head shot up with a bright smile, “Oh my god you’re right! You’re a pure genius Sakusa. I'm getting paged, but yes I’ll find a way to see him again. Thanks! Also I need a consultation for room 278 when you get the chance.” 

Sakusa sighed at the pure energy that radiated off of Bokuto. No wonder kids loved having him as a doctor.

________

Akaashi slipped into the station holding his coffee and muffin in one hand and files in the other. He greeted the officers before heading over to his desk. 

He sat down thinking about the adorable and clumsy man he met in the coffee shop. He was kind and funny, Akaashi wouldn’t deny the fact that he was also very handsome. 

He wondered if he’d be there again soon. He hadn’t caught his name which was Akaashi’s fault for not asking. He sighed and opened up his work case. 

There were no on going cases for the detective to work on. He’d be finalizing the paperwork for the finished ones today. 

He looked up from his cubicle to see grabby hands, similar to a toddler. He sighed and lifted the muffin bag to his partner, Osamu Miya. 

“You’re the best, Akaashi.” 

Akaashi hummed in response as he looked back down to his work. They were the best detectives of their station in Tokyo. They were both laid back and worked well together. Akaashi fairly enjoyed his time with him. 

“That idiot! I’m gonna kill Atsumu.” 

Akaashi looked up , peering over to see the reason Osamu wanted to commit manslaughter. “What’d he do this time.”

“He _accidentally_ tampered with the evidence of case B142. Why do they even let him run the forensics lab? He's an idiot.” Akaashi snickered. Some would say they’d like to work with family. Not the Miya twins, they always find ways to ruin each other’s job. 

“I’m sure he didn’t mean to, if I recall there was 4 pieces of evidence left. You can easily use those.” Akaashi always ended up being the peace of mind. Ever since Kita was transferred up the ranks someone had to keep the twins in line. 

Osamu grumbled something under his breath but calmed down easily. Akaashi went back to his work for the next few hours. 

He sighed at the ruckus heard from across the station, those damn officers always cause so much trouble. 

________

“Are you kidding me Kytoani! How many times do I have to tell you not to act out with physical actions. You have to assess the situation and then create a plan.” 

The rookie cop growled like a dog, “Well we caught the suspect didn’t we? He’s just being a baby about it.” 

Iwaizumi pinched the bridge of his nose, “You’re careless and one day it could get you or someone else hurt. Go finish the filing you’re not getting anywhere till they’re done to perfection.” 

Iwaizumi heard a muttering of curses under Kytoani’s breath but chose to ignore it. He _did_ catch the suspect, but Iwaizumi wants to teach him to use his head. 

He sighed, taking a seat in his cubicle which is right next to Daichi. “You finished scolding your kid?” Daichi teased, earning a mocking smile from Iwaizumi. 

“He needs to learn that he’s not alone out there. Someone could’ve gotten hurt.” 

“Don’t worry he’ll get it soon, they all will.” 

Iwaizumi turned his chair to glance at the newbies who looked like first years in high school. He chuckled how scared they still looked, but more importantly how intrigued they were. They’re probably gonna end up giving him grey hairs before he’s thirty. 

Around 11:45 a way too excited Nishinoya ran through the doors straight to Iwaizumi and Daichi’s cubicles. He was carrying a bouquet of beautiful lavenders, cup holder with two drinks, and a small box of chocolates. It’s like valentine’s day threw up on him. 

He was breathing heavily but with a bright smile on his face. Now that was a scary sign for Iwaizumi and Daichi. “Come on! We’re on a time crunch.” 

“What are you talking about? Where are we going?” Daichi sat up straighter. 

“The hospital! The plan has commenced. Operation get you two a date has begun. So let’s go come on!”

Iwaizumi almost choked on his water with those words. Of course Nishinoya wasn’t kidding about what he said. Daichi hit his back to make sure he didn’t choke again. 

“Is that what all that’s for?! You’re absolutely crazy Noya.” 

“Listen Tanaka and I have a scheduled plan which includes us leaving now. So you can either ponder your ideas or get in the damn car.”

Daichi and Iwaizumi looked back and forth at each other clearly wondering if they should. Both of them wouldn’t lie, they’d thought about the doctors quite a few times since Tuesday. They might as well play along. 

They got up and followed Nishinoya to his squad car. Iwaizumi was in charge of holding everything in the back while Daichi had shotgun. The moment the car started Noya began explaining. 

“Alright well the flowers and tea are for Doctor Sugawara. From what I heard from our guy on the inside is that he caught him talking about a _cute_ officer he helped. Boom! He’s interested or at least thinks you’re attractive, all you have to do is woo him.” Daichi gulped trying to get the sweat off his hands. Had Sugawara really said that?

Nishinoya looked in his rearview mirror making eye contact with Iwaizumi. “Now the chocolates and coffee are for Doctor Oikawa. I didn’t get hard evidence from Tanaka. What he did tell me is that he took the time to give you A+ stitches. He could have easily used their little staple gun, but Oikawa took the time to make sure you wouldn’t scar so badly. According to Tanaka, Oikawa usually would make the interns do it. Meaning he likes you.” 

Iwaizumi groaned trying to hold the flowers and coffee together. “No, that means he was a decent person. Something he probably isn’t on a daily basis according to that kid you harassed.” 

“Whatever, the least you can both do is thank them. Possibly even get their numbers!” 

The ride to the hospital felt too quick. They parked and Iwaizumi reluctantly got out. Daichi subconsciously patted his hair down and smoothed out his uniform. 

They stopped at the front doors and got his phone out. He picked up a call clearly from Tanaka. “Yeah Yeah we’re here. Yes, do it now!” 

Daichi’s grip on the flowers were so tight he was scared they’d break. He could smell the chamomile tea inside the cup and the calming scent of lavender. 

Suddenly Nishinoya began pushing both officers towards the large desk with nurses. They waited for a second before the patting of running shoes could be heard. 

“Who paged me 119!?” Daichi froze at the voice a few feet in front of him. 

Sugawara was as beautiful as always, slightly out of breath. Hands on his hips as he looked around, the nurse at the desk apologized explaining it was a mistake. 

He suddenly caught the eyes of Daichi who gulped loudly and shook slightly as he walked closer. That smile Sugawara gave him made him flush a deep red. They were right in front of each other staring right into each other’s eyes. 

“Officer Daichi? What are you doing here, you’re not hurt again are you?” He glanced slightly at the flowers in front of him. 

“Oh no no uh I’m here to see you. I uh wanted to say thank you for staying by my side and keeping me company.” He lifted the flowers and tea to a wide eyed Sugawara. 

“Oh my god! You didn’t have to get me all this. It was my pleasure.” He took the flowers and smelled the tea with a deep sigh. “This is the sweetest thing someone’s done for me. They’re beautiful, I’ll treasure them.” 

“Well they’re like...you” 

“What?” 

“Oh well you said they’re beautiful and I think you are too. You obviously don’t look like a flower I mean it’s a plant. You’re a human so that’s a given but beauty is well uh-“ Nishinoya groaned in frustration at the poor excuse of flirting. 

Sugawara laughed and smiled, “you’re a charmer, officer.” 

Daichi scratched the back of his neck nervously. He looked back into his eyes and could already feel himself falling. 

“Oh I remember seeing you two here. It’s nice to see you again.” He smirked at the chocolates and coffee, it’s clear he had a hunch on who they’re for. 

“Oh yeah nice to see you, listen would you uh mind giving these to your friend. As a thank you.”

Sugawara handed the flowers to an intern nearby explaining to keep them safe. He was ready to take the gifts when he noticed the familiar face on the second floor above them. “Why don’t you give them to him yourself, I’m sure that’s why you came here. Let me call him down.” He looked up and cupped his hands into a makeshift megaphone. “Oikawa get down here now!” he yelled loudly enough to catch the others attention. His eyes widened, clearly noticing Iwaizumi. 

He walked down the stairs with a smile on his face. He strutted up next to Sugawara, right in front of Iwaizumi. 

“So I take it, I _am_ utterly irresistible.” 

“You have no idea how badly I want to punch you.” Oikawa dramatically pouted. 

Daichi nudged Iwaizumi who rolled his eyes and shoved the chocolates and coffee to Oikawa. “Now this is a surprise! Thank you Iwa-chan who knew you could be nice.” 

“First of all I'm always nice, second of all that’s not my name.” 

Oikawa took a sip of the coffee leaning on the desk. “Well it’s cute and your cute so it seemed fitting.” 

“I am not _cute._ ” 

“Hm well you went out of the way to thank me with chocolate and coffee and that’s pretty damn cute.”

Oikawa smirked and didn’t break eye contact. He waited for a response when he felt a state bore into the back of his head. “What do you need Doctor Ushijima.” There was venom in his voice, clear as day. 

“I paged you twenty minutes ago instead of socializing you should be prepping a patient.” 

Oikawa turned around as Sugawara took a step back gesturing for the officers to do the same. “I already told you I have no interest in scrubbing in for your surgery. I don’t want to go into cardiothoracics. Doctor Sugawara is the guy you want.” Sugawara popped his head up with hope. 

“If I wanted him to scrub in I'd ask him myself. You need to stop acting like a child.” He walked away leaving Oikawa to mimic his way of talking. 

“Stop acting like a child my ass. I swear I'll kill him one day. Who does he think he is embarrassing me in front of Iwa-chan.” He turned back around putting a smile on his face. “So sorry about this, but I guess I have to go. Thank you for the chocolates and Coffee.” Before he left he grabbed one of the post it’s next to him and wrote his number on it. He passed it to Iwaizumi and winked at Sugawara who was giving Daichi lovey dovey eyes. 

He ran off his day feeling much brighter. 

Iwaizumi stared at the little note and smirked. This guy was something else. 

He turned around to see Noya giving him a thumbs up. He rolled his eyes, but put his attention to a nervous Daichi. 

“I see you’re still in uniform. I hope you’re not taking time out of your schedule to be here.” 

Daichi immediately began to flail his arms in a no action. “Oh no no i’m on a break sort of, but maybe I should get going. You’ve probably got lives to save.” 

Sugawara smiled softly holding the tea in his hands. “I guess so, thank you again Daichi.” He turned around to walk away before Nishinoya pushed Daichi hard. 

“Oh uh wait just a sec! I was just wondering if you’d like to maybe have dinner with me? Or lunch, maybe just coffee, whatever works for you!” 

Sugawara turned around slowly, “I’d love to. I'm on call tonight so today’s no good. How do you feel about hospital food?” 

“Love it!” 

Sugawara laughed, eyes crinkling with a slight blush on his cheeks. “Well since you seem so eager, how about you join me for lunch here tomorrow. I’d try and leave, but with my schedule i don’t think it’d be so easy.” 

“No no that’s fine I’ll be here, 1:30 work for you?” Daichi nervously pulled his phone out and clicked on add contact. Sugawara took the phone and clicked a quick picture for his profile. 

“It’s perfect, I’ll see you then Daichi.” He walked away and Nishinoya began jumping up and down. Iwaizumi smirked patting Daichi’s back. 

Daichi laughed, mostly at himself for being an idiot. He wiped the sweat that gathered on his forehead and sighed. Before they could talk about the whole interaction all their radios chimed in. 

“10-16 near Bunkyo Nezu post office, any units close by respond.” 

Daichi’s nervous front was pushed away as he went into serious mode. “10-4 Officer Daichi, Iwaizumi, and Nishinoya on route close by. Let’s go I drive.” 

They ran out rushing to the car and heading to the scene. 

Iwaizumi put the little blue post it in his pocket wondering what texting that number would do. 

_________

  
  


“What are you up to?” 

Tanaka jumped at the voice of his beautiful wife from behind him. “What makes you think I’m doing anything!? I’m simply working just like you.”

“Mmhmm” 

“Okay fine since you’re so desperate to know! Me and Noya are helping two of his pals get dates. Sugawara and Oikawa are the targets.” 

Kiyoko cupped Tanaka's face sighing, “darling you can’t be interfering with people’s love lives.” 

Tanaka took a minute to answer because he was too busy taking in Kiyoko's features. “Hm but babe It worked. Daichi has a date and Iwaizumi got a number! I promise I won’t interfere much.” 

She rolled her eyes clearly amused by her husband's antics. One of the reasons she loved him so much. “Fine as long as no one gets in trouble. I got to check on a patient so I’ll see you later. We can order in tonight.” She kissed his cheek and walked away, heels clacking on the polished floor. 

He leaned back on the railing watching her walk away. She was way too good for him, and he thanked every deity each day for blessing him with her. 

  
  
  


________

“Kuroo any chance I can get in on your surgery tonight?” Tendou nudged as he walked next to Kuroo. 

“Hmm let me think about….no.”

“Why!?” 

Kuroo stopped behind a wall pulling Tendou back and peering over. He locked his gaze onto the long haired resident who was finishing a report. 

“Oh I see why, you want dear old Kenma to scrub in don’t you. This is being biased and I'll tell Ushijima.” 

“Shut up would you? Yes I want him to scrub in but everytime I try to page or talk to him he ignores me and sends someone else.” He sighed watching the other angrily write on the papers. 

“He’s been hating you for the past few weeks now. What _did_ happen? You guys were close when he started interning here.” 

Kuroo sighed and shook his head, regretting that single mistake that cost him his relationship with Kenma. “Nothing just shut up, I’m gonna try and talk to him. If he ignores me then sure you can scrub in.” 

Kuroo shiver Tendou away and put on his suave smile. He walked up beside Kenma who didn’t even look up from his file. “Hey Kenma how’ve you been? We uh should talk maybe if you-“

“What do you need Dr. Kuroo? I’m busy.” 

“Straight to the point as always. I just wanted to ask you to join me in surgery today. It’s a really cool case and I thought you’d like to scrub in.” Kuroo was ready to go into the details of the reconstruction and patient, but Kenma shook his head.

“No, I’ve been clear I want _nothing_ to do with plastics. Now if you’ll excuse me I have post-ops.” Kenma pushed past Kuroo aggressively. It’s clear his comment wasn’t particularly about plastics. His words were clearly directed at Kuroo. 

He turned around to see Tendou giving him a frown before running to board and writing his name on the surgery. Kuroo didn’t care he just wished Kenma would speak to him. 

Kuroo had screwed up big time. 

__________

  
  


“No I understand the rent is due, but please I just need some more time. Ito please come on. Fine yes two weeks is fine. I’m at work okay thank you.” Kageyama threw his phone into his locker, shutting it harshly. 

He sighed and tried to steady his breath. He counted backwards and closed his eyes. The peace was corrupted when a familiar voice chimed into the locker room. 

“What’s wrong with you, dumbass?” 

Kageyama groaned, throwing the first thing he could at Tsukishima. “Nothing, I'm just stressed, alright?”

“Whatever it’s not like I care. Just get your ass in the pit. I don’t want to deal with your resident getting all pissed off.” 

Kageyama nodded immediately walking past him. He needed to get his mind off his personal life. He ran off to the pit to find an angry Oikawa staring right at him. 

“I’m sorry i’m sorry I know. I was taking a personal call.” He tried to explain without exactly explaining what happened. 

“Zip it.”

Kageyama immediately shut up biting his tongue to stop from talking out of turn. 

“Does it look like I care if you have a personal call? No it doesn’t because we don’t have time to take personal calls or moments. If you want to be a surgeon you have to learn that we leave our personal lives outside these walls. You’re here to save lives and you can’t do that while taking a call can you?” 

Kageyama shook his head looking at the tiles. He knew Oikawa was right, but it really had been an emergency. 

“Now get out of my sight and find something useful to do.” 

“Uhm Dr. Oikawa?” 

Oikawa put a hand on his hip clearly still annoyed at being in the presence of Kageyama. 

“What? I gave you an order, you do know what that means don’t you?” 

“I- I know, but I was just hoping you’d let me head to the gallery. Dr. Sakusa is performing a neuroendoscopy so I was hoping to watch…” 

Oikawa pinched the bridge of the nose, “fine whatever just get out of my sight.” 

Kageyama thanked him before running to the gallery. He got there just in time to begin watching the surgery. He opened his notebook and began to take notes. He made a promise to his grandfather. 

_________

Saturday 7:30 A.M 

Akaashi woke up as he always did, early and on time. As he got ready he put on his best pieces of work clothes. He spent about 10 minutes in the mirror making sure his hair looked okay. He hoped he’d see the man from yesterday. 

He made his way to the coffee shop looking around before going inside. He usually wouldn’t spend much time, but today he got a table to sit down. 

He ordered his regular coffee order along with two pastries, he knew Osamu would ask for one.

He looked around as he waited for about 15 minutes. He sighed knowing it was just a stupid idea to think the same guy would show up. 

As he grabbed his briefcase to leave he felt a shadow cloud over his head. To his surprise he realized it was him. He looked quite nervous, Akaashi noted he kept straightening his shirt. 

“Uhm hi, hey how’s it going? I don’t know if you remember me from yesterday…”

By the grace of the gods Akaashi was able to create a coherent sentence. “I do remember it’s nice to see you again. Would you like to take a seat?” Akaashi knew he’d probably be late, but he knew Osamu would cover for him. 

“Y-Yeah sure! Uhm I don’t think I ever introduced myself. I’m Kotarou Bokuto,” he put his hand out to shake. Akaashi gladly took it, their touch lingered for a second too long. They both blushed slightly, looking away. 

“Keiji Akaashi, it’s nice to meet you. Again I suppose I should say.” Bokuto chuckled at that, taking a sip of a tumbler. Akaashi noticed he hadn’t bought anything. The tumbler was clearly decorated by a child. It was a stick drawing of two people. A doctor and a child, the words ‘best doctor in the world!’ were written around them. 

Akaashi smiled, “world's best doctor huh? Pretty impressive.” 

Bokuto looked down at the mug, and chuckled nervously. “Well I live to impress.” 

“I don’t doubt that, you're a pediatrician I’m guessing?” 

“Well I’m a pediatrics surgeon, I work at the Tokyo University Hospital.” He was handsome, sweet, kind, _and_ was good with kids? This guy was a dream come true. 

“Woah that’s really cool, I’ve never met a surgeon.” 

“Glad to be the first, what about you? Work I mean if you don’t mind me asking.” 

“Nothing as cool as being a surgeon, I work as a criminal investigator.” 

It was like Akaashi had told Bokuto he was superman or something. His eyes widened and he got extremely excited in a matter of seconds. “Oh my god! You’re a detective. That's amazing, 10x cooler than any old surgeon!” 

Akaashi flushed averting his gaze, “it’s not as cool as it seems. I’m not really ever in the field much.” 

“That doesn’t matter, it's still super cool! I mean wow a detective! I pegged you to be more of a business type of guy. Not that you don’t look cool I just- okay that sounded wrong. I just meant you look really laid back.” 

Akaashi waved his hand clearly amused with his rambling. “Don’t worry I get that a lot. I am ’pretty laid back’ I guess, at least that’s what my friends say.” Friends a plural word when in reality he really only has about 1. 

“I like that, I'm pretty much the complete opposite. Guess that’s what working with hyperactive kids will do to you.” Akaashi’s really praying the saying opposites attract is real. “Oh damn I uh have to get going Ill be late for a consult. I’m sorry I wish I could stay and talk more.” 

Akaashi began to stand up also knowing he’d be late to his own work. “No no it’s no problem at all. If you uh wanted to talk some more when you’re free,” Akaashi dug around his briefcase in a slight frantic speed. “Here’s my card with number on it.” 

Bokuto grabbed the card and smiled, he put it in his pocket. “Of course I’ll uh call you soon then, Akaashi.” Akaashi chuckled, correcting the slight mispronunciation of his name. Bokuto apologized and repeated it again. This time drawing the letters for a longer time. They said their farewells and Bokuto left practically running out. 

Akaashi felt his heart skipping a beat. He had never done this sort of thing before. The only dates he’d been on were usually set up by someone else. The last real relationship he had was in college. Oh, now he was getting way too ahead of himself. He can’t be thinking about a relationship. He just met the guy for goodness sake. 

Yet there was something about him that made Akaashi feel that stupid butterflies in your stomach type way. He had never felt it before, and now this energetic frosted tips guy made him feel like that. 

__________

“Hey, Ushi you left pretty early this morning. I didn’t even notice when you woke up.” Tendou got close to him resting his head on his shoulder. 

“I apologize, I didn't want to wake you. You seemed like you needed the rest.” Tendou smiled running his hands through his hair, he leaned in giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

The sweet moment lasted too short before a loud and obnoxious sound of disgust came from behind them. Tendou turned around with a groan of annoyance. “Isn’t this relationship against the rules. Truly leaving me scarred for life. What will the poor and innocent interns think?!” 

It seemed like Oikawa’s words made an impact on Ushijima who slightly pushed Tendou off of him. A win for Oikawa. Tendou took a deep breath calming down.

“You’re one to talk about inappropriate relationships. Remind me how many people on the staff have you screwed? I believe it’s somewhere in the 40-60 range.”

Ushijima scowled at Tendou which was possibly was called for. It’s not his fault Oikawa likes to antagonize people. 

“Har har aren’t you the comedian, if you must know I actually have standards.”

“Now that’s surprising.” 

“Tendou, enough.” Ushijima gave him a side eye. It annoyed Tendou how much he protected Oikawa. He needs to take the hint that Oikawa doesn’t care. 

Oikawa put his nose in the air and smirked, “bye bye now, off to save lives.” That damn poise and confidence made Tendou want to punch his perfect little teeth in. 

He whipped his head around to face Ushijima, “are you kidding me? Why am I the one who gets scolded? All I did was say the truth.” 

Ushijima took a breath obviously not wanting to deal with this quote on quote argument again. “I didn’t scold you, I just stopped you before you said anything else. That’s how he is and you know that, but that doesn’t mean you have to bring his sex life into it. Plus he was right, Tendou. I don’t care if everyone in this hospital is dating. It’s against the rules, i’m your superior.” 

Tendou narrowed his eyes tapping the desk, “blah blah as if anything would happen. Fine whatever you keep whatever that was up. I’ll see you when you’re not sucking up to Oikawa.” Ushijima sighed and before he could say anything Tendou walked away. 

He knew that Ushijima wanted to be chief of surgery and an inappropriate relationship with a resident wasn't something that would help him. It bothered him that he sucked up to him just because of his last name. 

It bothered him immensely that he couldn’t just accept the fact that Oikawa didn’t want to be a cardio god like his parents. 

He walked away hoping he’d find a surgery to assist someone on. He was on Arans service and desperately needed to stab someone alive. Though he knew if he said that out loud they’d send him into the psych ward. 

__________

Kenma was fiddling away with his pager while sitting on an empty stretcher in the hallway. Ever since the incident that happened with Kuroo he’s been ignoring him as best he could. 

That also meant he lost the one person he really talked to that wasn’t a patient. It hurt him, but he also wouldn’t give in. That wasn’t who he was. 

“Hey Kenma mind if I join you?” 

He turned to see Asahi holding a bag of gummy bears and some post-op files. Kenma smiled and moved over to give him some room. He’d gotten somewhat close to him in the past few weeks. He’s not much of a talker which works perfectly fine with Kenma. 

“You okay? You seem a little agitated.” 

“Yeah it’s just… it’s nothing.” 

“You mean it’s Dr. Kuroo?” Kenma jolted at the sound of his name and Asahi quickly apologized. “Sorry if I uh over stepped it’s just people gossiping. I’ve heard you’ve been ignoring his pages and hit some blows to his ego.” 

Kenma smirked at that, sure he hates how this hospital runs on gossip but when it’s directed at Kuroo it’s kind of funny. “Yeah well I have my reasons and he won’t seem to understand them.” 

“I would offer my services in trying to scare him away, but attendings are kind of terrifying.” Kenma patted his back with a smile. 

“It’s nothing I can’t handle, he’s just annoying.” 

“Well alright then, care for a gummy bear in exchange for help on these?” Kenma accepted the offer and crossed his legs on the stretcher. He snatched the bag and took his pen out looking down at all the papers. It reminded him of the nights spent in Kuroo’s apartment helping him with cases. He tried to push those memories away and Asahi could probably tell he had stuff on his mind . He made jokes to relieve the tension in the air, and surprisingly made Kenma laugh. 

They didn’t even notice the glaring Kuroo who watched them from afar. 

__________

It was around 1:15 and Sugawara had begged nurses to not let him get paged for the next hour. He did his best to try and look good in his scrubs. He made sure to do his hair and put his favorite cologne on. He paced around the entrance of the hospital. 

He smoothed out his coat and clicked his pen nervously. He was ready to go since this morning when Oikawa and Ennoshita hyped him up the best they could. Sure Oikawa gave him way too many ideas on how to try and seduce him, but at least he was trying. 

Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder and he came face to face with Daichi. He was wearing jeans and dear god did that sweater and flannel combination almost make Sugawara combust. 

He looked like the perfect guy, the perfect guy who was probably taking time out of his shift to be here. To have horrible hospital food with some guy who did a decent thing and give him company. 

“Hey.”

“Hi you look great, i’m sorry that I don't look super good.” 

“I think you’d look beautiful in anything.” Daichi clearly felt embarrassed making that comment. Sugawara smiled picking at his nails. 

“You’re too sweet. We should uh get going, follow me!” He took him all the way to the cafeteria which thankfully wasn’t so full. He helped Daichi pick out their food and drinks. He laughed at how nervous Daichi seemed. Mostly because he was probably twice as nervous. 

He grabbed the empty table by the end corner. He noticed some of the nurses making kissy faces at him before he gave them some glares. 

“So are you off duty right now?” 

“Oh well technically yes I was able to get someone to cover my shift for a while.” He picked at his food trying his best to keep his voice steady. 

  
  


“So what’s it like, being a cop and all. If you don’t mind my asking.” Sugawara was very intrigued with the career path. 

“Oh it’s fine I don’t mind. It’s different every day I guess. Sometimes you don’t leave the station at all, but then sometimes you get to bring down criminals. It all depends, but I really like it.” Daichi noticed Sugawara listened very intently to each of his words. Not that fake pretend to listen type to stare. “What about you? What’s it like saving lives, I think I remember you telling me you were a...resident?” 

“Oh yes i’m a first year resident. It’s pretty much like your job though. Sometimes I’m stuck training interns with how to organize the blood and some days i’m in the OR helping save a life. On my lucky days I get a handsome cop calling me an angel.” Daichi was looking pretty normal till the last tease. He groaned while Sugawara couldn’t contain his laugh. 

“You’re not gonna let that go are you?” 

“Never in a million years!” He took a sip of his water to keep from laughing again. “It was very kind though, you shouldn’t feel embarrassed.” 

“Well it looks like I am,” he smiled again and what would Sugawara do to keep seeing that smile for the rest of his life. 

They continued to eat their lunch while talking throughout the hour. It was easy to talk to each other. It was even easier to get the other to laugh. 

Daichi told him some stories from his time in the Academy while Sugawara rambled about his med school antics. 

They equally enjoyed the company of the other. It felt natural and not forced. Sugawara hoped Daichi was feeling the connection he was. 

Around 2:30 in the middle of a conversation Oikawa came out of nowhere and plopped down on a chair. He was eating a bag of chips from a vending machine and looking back and forth at the two. 

They all stayed silent before Sugawara kicked Oikawa's shin. “Ow! What was that for- Oh Ohh this is the,” he moved his finger around gesturing at the ‘date’ set up. “Damn, fine I guess I’ll go annoy Semi, take care of my Suga!” 

“Sorry I forgot to tell him not to bother me. Yet somehow he always ends up doing it.” 

Daichi laughed, “it’s fine he’s your best friend right?” 

“Yup that he is, he's a lot to handle, but he always means well.” 

Daichi took note of that for when he reports back in with Noya and Iwaizumi. They ignored the interruption for a few more minutes of conversation before Daichi got a text. It was Noya telling him he should get back soon. 

“Hey I’m sorry, but I think my hours up so I should head back. I really liked spending time with you.” 

  
  


“Oh no worries! I had a great time too. Thank you for taking the time to come out here and make the commute.” Sugawara was slightly embarrassed he’s made him come to the hospital twice for him. 

“I’d do it everyday if it meant listening to more of your embarrassing school stories.” Sugawara jokingly slapped his shoulder grinning. 

“How about you call me and we can set up a real date. I’ll throw in some of the funniest cases i’ve worked on too.” 

“You’re on, I’ll call you later then. Have a nice day saving lives.” 

“You too!” 

Sugawara watched as he walked away, clearly eyeing the way he walked. Various dirty senarious went through his head, many involving those damn thighs. 

He bit the top of his pen, “can’t believe you already got the hot officer to fall for you.”

Sugawara screamed slightly at the scare from Oikawa who was right behind him. “I told you not to do that! And no one said anything about falling for me. We just kind of agreed to go on a real real date.” He turned to face Oikawa who had his eyes narrowed. “He’ll reach out to you soon Kawa. It’s been a day and you’re already moping.” 

“I’m not moping I don’t even care that he hasn’t reached out. I have plenty of guys at the ready If i wanted them.” 

“Whatever you say, now come on let’s find something useful to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I can’t introduce the other relationships and character meetings till I get the first relationships up and coming, and it’s making me so anxious. I hope whoever’s keeping up with it likes it so far i’m really excited about this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’re enjoying it so far! Let me know what you think!

Thursday 10:50 A.M 

Bokuto and Sugawara were both giggling like idiots staring at their phones. Kuroo and Oikawa were sick of it. “Don’t you two have better things to do than stare at your phones?” 

“But Akaashi is sending pictures of his dog!”

“Daichi’s saying the sweetest things!” 

Kuroo and Oikawa each smacked their best friend on the forehead. Obviously not out of jealousy that they have brewing relationships. 

“Well it’s disgusting watching you act like love sick puppies, we’re supposed to be working.” Oikawa said snatching the phone away and putting it in his pocket. Kuroo agreed with a huff making Bokuto put his phone away. 

“You two are just jealous,” Bokuto said, clearly sad he couldn’t text Akaashi some more. Ever since he got his card they’ve been texting almost every day. Their schedules hadn’t aligned for another meeting, but Bokuto hoped it would get there soon. 

“As if I would be jealous-“

“Ooo look it’s Kenma!” 

“Where!?” Kuroo turned around almost tripping on his own feet. He was flushed red when he realized it was a stupid joke. He turned around to see Bokuto cackling like an idiot, he stomped on his foot and stormed away. 

“Aw wait come back! Come on I’ll show you a cute picture of the dog!” Bokuto ran after Kuroo while the residents chuckled, turning away. 

Sugawara put his hand out gesturing for his phone back. Oikawa reluctantly sighed, giving it back. He was obviously happy for him. It’s just slightly frustrating he couldn’t even get a text from his own certain cop. 

“What’d he say this time?” He had to be a good friend though.

“Oh he’s just complimenting me for my outfit I wore to the date last night. Which thank you cause I stole it from your closet!” Oikawa scowled, rolling his eyes. 

“You think this is gonna get serious? I mean it’s only been two dates and texts for the past few days but you seem...happier.” 

Sugawara sighed happily nodding his head, “I’d like to think so. I mean he’s a great guy and there’s something about him that makes me feel like a teenager.” This seemed to be the start of another rambling speech about how amazing Daichi is. 

He probably noticed and stopped himself, “Has he texted you yet?” 

Oikawa's smile faltered before he put up his cocky grin. “Who? The hot firefighter, rich businessman, the sweet coffee shop guy from down the street?” 

Sugawara shook his head, “You know who i’m talking about.” 

“Hmm oh! Zumi...Iwa whatever yeah yeah I remember him, and no he hasn’t.” If he acts like he didn’t care soon enough he’ll really feel that way. He’s done it enough to know it works. 

“Oh I’m sorry about that, I could talk to Daichi and get him to give the push.” He pulled his phone up but Oikawa quickly stopped him. 

“No! I-I don’t need that, I know you think it’ll help but really i’m good. Who cares if he hasn’t texted me yet? Now let’s drop it and go find our damn interns. I want a coffee.” 

“They’re not our personal assistants.” 

“Don’t care!”

__________

Iwaizumi could feel the stare towards the back of his head. He turned around slowly to see Nishinoya and Hinata staring right at him. It felt uncomfortable and he was sick of it, they’ve been doing this for the past few days. 

“I haven’t seen you send that little blue post it a message.” 

Iwaizumi groaned, throwing his pen at Noya, “lay off, I just haven’t had time. I told you I didn’t even want to in the first place.” 

“Mmhmm is that why you were blushing so much when he gave it to you? Stop being in denial and text or call him! He’s a good looking guy, he won’t be on the market for long.” 

Maybe he was right, but either way Iwaizumi didn’t know what would happen if he contacted him. It wouldn’t hurt to try, or maybe it would. 

It had been a while since he’s been in a relationship, better yet a date for fucks sake. Who knows what type of guy Oikawa's like. Yet there was something drawing Iwaizumi to him. His hand would wander over the number that he kept on his desk. 

He turned his head to see Daichi on the phone with a restaurant getting reservations. He smiled at how love struck he was. Sugawara had already wrapped him around his little finger. 

Iwaizumi felt a pang of loneliness hit him, he slightly wished that was him. He stared back at the post-it and wondered.

Safe to say he didn’t think about the reports on his desk all day. 

___________

Akaashi lingered over Osamu's desk as the latter worked on his computer. He coughed to get his attention and Osamu looked up confused. 

“I think I need your help…” 

Osamu looked intrigued and turned his chair around. “What’s up?” 

Akaashi sat on the desk with his legs crossed in front of him. He sighed, “Well I just- I want to ask someone on a date and god I feel so stupid. I don’t really know how to do it.” 

Osamu clearly held back laughter seeing how stressed Akaashi looked than normal. “So date advice is what you’re looking for? Jeez I thought you killed someone.” How was this guy his only real friend? “Alright Alright well I’m honored to help. Tell me about them.” 

“We met at this coffee chop and I kind of just gave him my card after we had a small conversation. We’ve been texting back and forth since then. We’ve tried to figure out another time to talk, but I think I’d like to be clear I want it to be a...date.” 

“Date?! Akaashi’s making the move on someone? I must offer my help.” The loud voice of Atsumu piped in behind them. 

“Ay what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be down in the lab. You know, doing work?” Osamu said, putting his feet up on his desk beside Akaashi. 

“It got boring so I decided to bless you with my presence dear brother. Now back to this little debacle why don’t you just straight up ask him out?” Akaashi wasn't too keen on asking Atsumu for advice, but he’d take what he could get. 

“Because I-I don’t know how to be very confrontational. I don’t know how to plan a date.” He felt so embarrassed explaining his reasoning. This excuse worked for the first few years of being a teenager, but he was 29 now for god's sake. 

“Hm his name Bokuto?”

“Yeah he’s a- wait what?” 

“I just wanted to make sure I didn’t text the wrong guy.” Akaashi almost fell off the desk to see Atsumu holding his phone. He jumped up to grab it back but Atsumu stood on his tippy toes and had the phone raised. Akaashi gave Osamu a look to give him help but it’s clear he picks and chooses his battles. 

“Hey no fair why does he get pictures of Akira, I love that dog more than he does!” Akaashi started turning red while Atsumu was clicking away. He tried his best to take it back but felt embarrassed when various people began looking over. He straightened himself out and gave them a small wave for apology. 

After a few seconds Atsumu had a smile that scared Akaashi to death. “He responds fast,” Akaashi felt his stomach drop. What did Atsumu get him into?

He read through the conversation wide eyed. In a matter of a few texts Atsumu got him a date with Bokuto. He was surprised Atsumu was able to sound how Akaashi does through texts. 

Now he was gonna stress over a date happening two days from today. He looked up a slight smile threatening to escape his lips. “Well a thank you would be nice,” Osamu punched Atsumu for that. 

“Thank you I-I mean I would’ve preferred a less aggressive method than taking my phone, but you got it done.” Atsumu looked pleased shrugging it off. 

“Now do you want tips in the bedroom cause I’ll happily go into detail-“

“Okay you’re leaving _now.”_ Osamu stood up and began pushing Atsumu back in the hallways where his own office is. 

Akaashi slowly walked to his seat slowly sinking down re reading those texts. His heart fluttered at the last one Bokuto sent. 

Bokuto K: I can’t wait! I’ll see you then : ) 

This dorky man used those childish emoticons and if it was anyone else Akaashi would complain. 

Yet when Bokuto used them it made Akaashi’s heart flutter. 

_________

  
  


Tsukishima walked around the hospital possibly hiding from Sugawara. He was grateful of course to have such a good resident, but he loathed how pushy he was. 

He was wandering through the intensive care unit when he stumbled upon the chief. “Tsukishima, mind telling me what you’re doing walking aimlessly. Did your resident not give you something to do?” 

“Oh I was just on my way to…”

“Ah Chief Nekomata! Evening sir, sorry about this I paged him. Had him give me the rundown of one of my patients, for practice you know?” Kuroo said, easily getting Tsukishima out of any trouble. 

“Alright, make sure Doctor Sugawara keeps tabs on his interns though.” 

“Of course sir you have a nice evening.” Chief Nekomata grumbled and walked away. Tsukishima turned to face Kuroo with a glare. “What? I just saved your ass and you don’t even thank me.” 

“I don’t need you helping me.” 

“Mhmm whatever you say Tsukki.” 

“I told you to stop calling me that,” Kuroo simply laughed, nudging Tsukishima playfully. He doesn't understand why Kuroo keeps annoying him. From what he’s heard it’s likely cause the fake blonde gave him the boot. 

A slight guilt crept up knowing he was slightly part of the reason why. 

“Alright well I actually do need you to do something for me. Go find Aran for me he’s likely in surgery, but won’t answer my pages. I need his assistance and I’m too lazy to go all the way over there.” 

“You’re not my resident.” 

“I’m literally an attending, that passes residency in the hierarchy! You do what I say no go run along and I’ll think about letting you scrub in.” He put his nose in the air patting his foot repeatedly like a child. 

“As if I’d want to scrub in,” Tsukishima smirked and walked away leaving Kuroo to yell out some slight profanities. As he walked away he passed Kenma and they made direct eye contact.

Tsukishima felt unease at the narrowed eyes watching him. Kenma had a way to make you feel uncomfortable just by one look. He didn’t even need to try, it came naturally. 

Tsukishima picked the pace up and ran off to do his task. The minute he found Aran he didn’t bother going back with him. 

He found Sugawara in the pit and stayed there making no complaints. 

__________

Oikawa walked quickly into his buildimg. It was getting cold and he only had a light winter jacket. It was his turn to get the groceries so now he was carrying 3 bags up the stairs. He said his hello’s to the security guard as he went up the elevator. 

His parents owned a few properties around Japan and these penthouse apartments were one of them. He remembers Sugawara immediately saying yes to moving in with him. Even though they don’t have to pay for rent Sugawara insists on _trying_ to be adults about it. 

Oikawa walked out of the elevator and into their home. He turned the lights on and walked over to the marble countertop in the kitchen. He took his jacket off and rolled up his long sleeve shirt to his elbows. As usual he turned up some music and began to organize all the food in the fridge and pantries. 

He’d rather not have to deal with an angry Sugawara complaining about how he leaves things in messes. 

He was putting the grocery bags away when he heard his phone buzz from his bag. He hadn’t gotten a page so it must not have been work related. 

He turned the music off and looked at tbe number. It wasn’t saved and he didn’t recognize it. He sat on the sofa and answered the call. “Hello?” There was silence for a few moments and Oikawa wasn’t a very patient guy. “Uhm hello? Is this a prank or something?” 

  
  


The person coughed and took a very strange breath. Oikawa was about to hang up when they spoke. “Uh hey this is um Iwaizumi, Hajime Iwaizumi. You gave me your number a few days ago. If you remember it.” Oikawa straightened up and almost choked on his own spit. It took him a split second to regain composure. 

“Hm you make it seem like I give just every handsome officer I meet my number.” Iwaizumi scoffed, clearly annoyed. “Though if I did i’m betting they wouldn’t wait so many days to call.” 

“Didn’t peg you as the guy to sit around the phone and wait for a guy to call.” Oh a comedian was he?

“Oh please I’m nothing like that I was simply offended, that’s all. Now care to enlighten me with why you’re calling at this hour?”

  
  


A few seconds of silence went by before a deep breath was let out, “Do you uh want to grab something to eat soon?” 

Oikawa’s breath faltered; he didn’t actually think he’d do it. His stomach felt queasy and his palms were a little sweaty. 

“Is Iwa-chan asking me out? Over call too how romantic.” 

“It’s a yes or a no shittykawa.” Oikawa swore he could hear the panic in Iwaizumi’s voice. He should know, it’s the same tone Oikawa’s using. 

“Well with that vulgar nickname I might just say no, but lucky for you I'm feeling forgiving. So I’d love to, now I like surprises so I expect to be wowed. I’m free Monday night, you can pick me up at my place.” 

“Wow, so you really are high maintenanced.” 

It was Oikawa’s turn to scoff, “I am simply giving you instructions, but you did ask _me_ so if anything you dug your own grave.” Iwaizumi laughed a slow and raspy laugh. Dear gods, did it make Oikawa start to feel things. No one should be able to have a laugh that sounds so sexy. 

“I guess I did, I'll see you then shittykawa. Goodnight.”

“I’ll be waiting, goodnight Iwa-chan.” 

“I told you that’s not my name.” 

“La la la la I can’t hear you hanging up now!” He did in fact hang up before bursting into a fit of laughter. He saved the number on his phone and sent his address along with the time. He rolled his eyes at the text back. 

He felt his face heat up before panic began to overcome his body. He had about 3 days to prepare for a date. He had to make sure he looked in pristine condition, like his parents taught him. 

It’s not like he hadn’t been on dates before, it’s just those dates were really just excuses for a one night stand to sound more formal. 

He immediately ran to his room and began rummaging through his clothes. It was his goal to rock Iwaizumi’s world, and Tooru Oikawa never failed. 

__________

Saturday 5:47 P.M 

Kiyoko was walking through the NICU smiling at all the babies. People would think that since she spends all day with babies or helping give birth to babies she’d want alone time. That wasn’t the case, she adored walking around to check on patients and their mothers. 

She looked into the window where they keep the premature babies and her heart stopped. They were beautiful and she swore she saw one of them smile. 

It had been a few months since the best day of her life. Her wedding night was magical to say the least, as childish as that sounds. Tanaka had done everything in his power to give her everything she wanted. He’s always done that since they first met. 

She took her phone out and looked down at her screen saver. Her favorite picture of Tanaka and her Niece at Disneyland. She was on his shoulders and Tanaka had the brightest smile Kiyoko had ever seen him make.

She always knew he’d be great with kids, and god knows her mother is always pushing for them to start _really_ trying. 

It’s not like she hadn’t thought about it she’s just worried how a child might interfere. Tanaka and Kiyoko work almost all day in the hospital and at some point the changes would have to be made. She never knows when she’ll get paged and as head of Gynecology she’s the one to page. 

Though she knew Tanaka would do whatever it was needed to help solve her problems. She looked over at the little babies and back down to her phone. 

She was 32 and she still had a long way down the road to increase her standings in her career. Maybe it was time she asked Tanaka the big question. 

She was stuck in her daydreams about a little boy or girl running through their house behind Tanaka. A soft smile spread across her lips. She jumped at the sudden presence behind her. 

“Oh god I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you Doctor Kiyoko! I-I just wanted to let you know that Mrs. Suzuki’s vitals are getting worse by the minute. My pager got lost, but I promise I'll find it!” Yachi, her favorite nursing student by far looked halfway to death. 

“It’s alright let’s just get to work I need to get a look at an ultrasound. If the baby is in distress we’ll have to perform an emergency c-section. Get her husband on the phone and here right away.” They ran down to the room and the chaos began. 

As they wheeled her patient to surgery she caught sight of Tanaka who was walking around the floors. He saw the situation and gave her a smile with a thumbs up. 

She nodded back and headed into the OR. Maybe they’d have the talk soon. 

________________

Sugawara was once again texting Daichi while sprawled out on Oikawa's bed. “Are you sure you don’t want me to have Daich ask Iwaizumi where it’s gonna be?” 

“No! That would ruin it I’ll just have to guess. I can’t look too casual but I want to make him blush.” 

“What are you a teenage girl?”

“Oh shut up now, are you gonna help me or not? This one or this one.” 

Sugawara threw his phone across the bed and sighed. Standing up he took a look at all the clothes. Silently choosing the pieces that would go well together.

He picked a light brown long coat with a grayish brown turtleneck. He paired it with a lightly stripped down pair of pants. He rummaged through his shoes and picked out the white ones he would always steal for himself. 

“Now was that so hard? I swear you’re like a child that needs to be told what to wear.” 

“Asshole.” 

Oikawa fell back into his bed staring at his cieling. He didn’t understand why he was so nervous. He’d been on plenty of dates before. Not once had he ever felt this scared. 

It’s clear Sugawara could tell something was up, they knew each other better than anyone. He fell back next to him and poked his side. “What’s wrong now?” 

“Nothing, it's just...I don’t know I feel all weird. It’s just a date.”

“Listen you’re charismatic, hot, smart, I could go on but I won't inflame your ego. There’s nothing to be worried about. I just think you’re just nervous cause you think this could be a real thing.” 

Oikawa smiled at the praise, but quickly frowned at the last sentence. “What’s that supposed to mean?!” 

“I just- well come on you’re not really the relationship type of guy. You’ve said it yourself!” 

Oikawa snapped up turning with raised eyebrows and flailing hands. “I’ve never said that! I just haven’t really been in a serious relationship, out of choice obviously!” 

Sugawara hummed patting his back. “Alright alright let’s change topics. Have you heard about the little Kenma and Kuroo thing going on?”

“Of course I have, I'm dying to know what happened. They were chummy chummy up until a few months ago. I heard he’s specifically asked the nurses to stop paging him if it’s Kuroo asking. I’ve tried to get Kuroo or Kenma to spill something but they’re silent.” As much as Oikawa liked being at center stage of the attention, the little drama this hospital had was too good to pass up. 

“You think they were dating or something and broke up?” 

Oikawa tapped his chin as if he was in deep thought , they weren’t dating last year cause that would’ve made me a homewrecker. Though they did seem very lovey dovey at the start of the interns year.” Sugawara snickered at the remark of Oikawa's previous sexual relationship with Kuroo. 

“Maybe Tsukishima knows something? I mean he’s an ass, but Kuroo and him kind of warmed up to each other. I’m guessing they’re friends so he might know something.” 

They spent the rest of the night theorizing and talking about all the gossip spread around the hospital. They ordered in food and laughed the night away forgetting about all their problems. 

________________

“Kenma!” Hinata ran inside Kenmas apartment oozing with joy, as always. 

“Hi Shouyou,” he gave him a small smile as he watched him plop down on his couch next to him. 

“It’s been a minute since we’ve done this, I’ve got that new superhero movie!” He pulled the DVDs from behind him and smiled. He went ahead and put the movie in the player. 

Their families have known each other for years now. Even with Kenma being slightly older they’ve always had a close bond. Though he was slightly pissed when he found out Hinata entered the force. 

“You seem so down has Kuroo done something, _again._ ” Kenma chuckled at how serious Hinata tried to look. “I’ll kill him! Better yet I’ll arrest him!” 

“He hasn’t done anything and as much as I’d love to see you try, I’d rather you not be put in jail. God knows what auntie would say if I got her little angel locked up.” 

They didn’t speak on the topic anymore after that. Hinata could tell Kenma wasn’t in the mood to. He wasn’t one to talk about his feelings, but that night he went to Hinata's place in absolute tears. That night he spent hours bawling into pillows screaming about every little thing that pissed him off. That night Hinata swore to himself and Kenma that he’d always be there no matter what. 

Kenma stared into the wall humming whenever Hinata made a comment. He bit his nails as he does when he thinks. 

He unlocked his phone and went into the messages app. His finger hovered over the contact for Kuroo. It’s only been about two months since that night. At first Kuroo was clearly giving Kenma space, now he kept popping up everywhere. 

When was it gonna get stuck in his head? He broke his heart that night. It wasn’t something they could come back from. 

__________

Monday 9:50 A.M 

“Oikawa you're on Ushijimas service, Sugawara take Sakusa, Kenma you're with Aone, and Semi you take Bokuto.” Yaku, chief resident, said. 

Everyone nodded before Yaku turned to walk away. 

“I’ll switch with Sugawara!” Oikawa whispered harshly.

“I need to be on Sakusa's give him to me and Oikawa can be with Bokuto.” Semi added on as they began negotiating. 

“Did all of you not hear me correctly? I gave you where to go and you do as I say. If I so much as see you anywhere near an attending that I didn’t assign you I will kick your asses.” Yaku swiftly turned back, jabbing his finger at all of them. 

They all rolled their eyes and paged for interns. Sugawara gave Oikawa a small pat on the back before he left to find his interns. 

Kageyama and Goshiki both came bolting when they got the page. Oikawa sighed annoyed at their ways of sucking up. Yamamoto strutted behind them clipping her hair back as she dragged Kunimi who looked half dead. “Alright I’m on Ushiwaka's service today.” Oikawa wanted to smack the grin that overtook Goshiki. “As always don’t be annoying, don’t get in my way, and _try_ not to embarrass me.” 

They all swiftly nodded and followed him as he walked to the cardio wing. Ushijima looked quite pleased when he saw Oikawa walk in. 

“Glad to have you on my service. There's a heart valve repair I’ll be doing two days from now. We will go meet the patient and you can present.” Oikawa scoffed. This week was supposed to start off great. He had a date with a hot cop, but no the universe had to ruin it. 

  
  


“Alright whatever let’s go.” 

_____________

12:45 P.M 

“I need you to run post-ops, I have no surgeries so i’m going home. Page me if there’s an incoming trauma or

one of my patients is halfway dead. I’m sure you can handle this Doctor Sugawara.”

“You’re going home?” Sugawara checked the time confused on why Sakusa would be leaving at this time. 

“I spent about 7 hours in the O.R last night. I'm tired so I’ll be resting at home for a few hours. Don’t worry i’ll be back before tonight.” 

“You don’t sleep in the on call rooms?”

Sakusa visibly cringed at the thought of it. “Sleep where dozens of people have sex or my perfectly clean bed? I think i’d rather go home.” 

As he walked away Sugawara wouldn’t blame him. People do go at it a lot in those beds now that he thought about it. Now that the thought of sex was in his mind, he gasped now imagining Daichi. He would not get turned on right now! It’s inappropriate and would leave him frustrated. Though the thought of absolutely devouring Daichi was now imprinted in his head. He bit the tip of his pen staring into the wall.

He shrieked at a sudden touch on his shoulder. “Uh sorry but what do you want us to do?” Tsukishima pulled his hand back giving Sugawara a clearly judgemental look. 

“First of all dont scare people like that. Second of all go chart something and get all his post op work. Page me if you need anything. I got to uh I just give me a minute.” He ran off leaving his interns confused but not caring while they go to work. 

Tsukishima began to chart when he caught the eye of Kuroo. He gave him a thumbs up while Tsukishima returned it with a middle finger. Kuroo gripped his heart dramatically. 

What an idiot. 

_______________

  
  


Akaashi paced around his apartment nervously playing with his hands. He was damn near close to a panic attack. What if he screwed up? What if it gets ditched? 

What if what if what if….

They had planned to meet at the restaurant, it was a pretty formal place. Akaashi had decided on black dress pants, a dark shirt tucked in with a loose blazer on top. Osamu told him over the phone he should leave his hair as is. 

He took a deep breath as his alarm went off. He grabbed his phone and wallet leaving his place. 

As he made his way through the subway he grimaced hoping his clothes wouldn’t wrinkle. He walked at a somewhat fast pace when he saw the restaurant in his view. 

He waited outside not knowing if he should wait there or go inside. Maybe order a bottle of wine so it could be ready. Though maybe Bokuto wanted to meet outside. He started to panic again. 

“Akaashi!” he turned immediately to face the other side of the street. There he was, Bokuto smiling running through the crowd. Once he made it close enough he slowed down and Akaashi felt the air being taken away from him. 

Bokuto was wearing a tight, white, fitted shirt with a pink tie. His pants snug on his legs, jacket on his arm and keys dangling on the other hand. 

Though all Akaashi wanted to do at that moment was rip off every piece of clothing on that gorgeous man. The gods clearly favored some when creating them.

“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting!” he took some breaths to calm down. “I had a surgery that went for longer than I had hoped.” Akaashi tried to make words come out but he was too busy staring at his arms. “Uh hello, Akaashi?” 

“Oh sorry! It’s fine don’t worry I only just got here. You uh look nice.” Nice? Really that’s all he could say. 

“Thank you, you look amazing. Seriously like wow I didn’t think you could get more attractive.” Bokuto turned beet red at his own comment, not as much as Akaashi did though.

“Well we should get inside then.” 

“After you,” Bokuto opened the door letting Akaashi walk in first. He smiled brightly walking close behind him. They got to their reserved table and sat down. It was nice with live, quiet, music. They each ordered their drinks and looked at the menu. 

Neither one had said anything yet and Akaashi started getting nervous. 

“So how was your day?”

“How was work?” 

They both spoke at the same time before laughing at their synchronization. “Alright you go first then.” 

Akaashi smiled, “My day was fine thank you for asking. A lot less stressful than others which I'm thankful for, your turn.” 

“Well as good as can be! I performed two surgeries on the cutest kids in the world. They went smoothly so i’m pretty happy!” 

Akaashi’s stomach did that thing again, the feeling of having butterflies in it. How was he so perfect? 

“That’s amazing to hear. I'm glad it all went well.” Bokuto nodded in agreement. 

They made small talk on the menu before deciding. As they progressed through the dinner Akaashi noticed that Bokuto was a very loud man. 

Whenever Akaashi made a remotely funny or sarcastic comment, Bokuto would laugh very loudly. His way of talking was also dramatic. He used his hands a lot which made Akaashi smile.

He was also very caring when it came to his work and patients. Unlike Akaashi, he deals with people and kids on a daily basis, trying to keep them alive or save them. He didn’t speak about them like they were just patients though, he gave them cute nicknames and remembered almost all of them. 

Akaashi enjoyed hearing the stories Bokuto told him. It was also endearing that he would keep asking for Akaashi’s input. 

He seemed to genuinely care about what he thought. 

As they finished dessert Akaashi had one hand lay flat on the table while he ate his ice cream with the other. He slowly felt fingers intertwine with his own. He looked up to see Bokuto clearly trying his best not to freak out. 

Akaashi was just as nervous as him but was able to conceal it. He tightened his hold slightly and gave him a soft smile. 

It was like they could communicate without words. They each finished their dessert and before Akaashi could get his hands on the check Bokuto snatched it up. 

“No no I invited you I’m covering it.” By technicality it was Atsumu, but still Akaashi was by all means the one who should pay. 

“Nonsense Akaashi! Plus if you really want to then you’ll have to ask me out again won’t you?” Akaashi huffed, but didn’t try and hide the smile the peered from under him. 

Bokuto paid and they each got up and walked side by side out of the restaurant. It was apparent they each had to go different ways from the street. 

Akaashi turned to face Bokuto as they said their goodbyes. 

“I had a really great time, like really really great. I’m still in shock that I scored this date.”

Akaashi fidgeted with his hands as he agreed, “me too I hope we’ll find the time to do this again.” 

They were very close to one another that if they each leaned towards each other just a bit they’d be kissing. Akaashi took the chance and leaned in slightly, eyes partially closed. 

It seemed they both panicked before their lips could touch because the kiss landed on Bokuto’s cheek. 

They stumbled back and Bokuto rubbed the back of his neck. Akaashi coughed gesturing behind him. “So uh I’ll uh call you or yeah. I hope you get home safe, goodnight.” 

“Right yeah goodnight!” Bokuto practically ran the opposite direction and Akaashi did the same, just more casually. Or at least he hoped it looked casual.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate any and all comments/kudos left! I’d love to hear what you liked or what you think will happen! Feedback always welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers block hurts but luckily it’s no longer happening!

Monday 9:00 P.M 

Iwaizumi was practically running from place to place trying to get ready. He had a situation halfway out of the station which resulted in him being late to his own apartment. He was in a panic already, being 30 minutes late to pick up Oikawa. 

He had to throw on whatever he could find first in his closet. After taking the quickest shower he ever had he began multitasking. Brushing his teeth while slipping on his jeans, trying to dry and semi style his hair while buttoning up the dark blue shirt. 

He put on a watch and looked in the mirror. He took a deep breath while he sprayed on his cologne. He looked at the time and cursed. He was running way behind, and it was all over a stupid cat. 

He grabbed his keys to the squad car and ran down to the garage for his complex. Sure he could take the subway but in his car he could yell out his frustrations. 

While on the way to Oikawa's house Daichi called him asking if he was there yet. 

“Almost and he’s probably not even gonna want to see me. I’m almost an hour late.” 

“I’m sure when you explain why he’ll understand. He’s a surgeon who knows what it’s like to have things come up in bad times.” Iwaizumi knew that was true, but then again Oikawa didn’t seem like the type to forget this kind of thing.

Daichi stayed on the phone with him the entire team, enduring his screaming and abuse he bestowed on his car. As he started to pull up to where the gps had said final destination he stared in awe. 

Oikawa must have been fucking loaded. 

“What the fuck?!” 

“What is it now?” Daichi was amused by his use of profanities. 

“You know the buildings near that new library they opened. The pent houses that cost more than our lives are worth?”

“No way.”

“Yeah so either he’s a rich snob or he’s a _really_ good doctor.” Iwaizumi looked down at his clothes suddenly feeling underdressed going into this building.

“I mean Sugawara said they were only first year residents, that’s hardly enough time as doctors. 

“Alright well I’m going in I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Daichi said goodbye and hung up, immediately Iwaizumi got out of his car and began walking into the building. 

The security guard had him wait in the lobby while he called Oikawa. Even the lobby looked expensive. 

While he waited he tapped his fingers on the chair rest. Suddenly he heard an elevator door beep and open. He stood up to face Oikawa, his mouth watered at the sight.

Of course he’d look like a model straight off a runway. The way the colors of his clothes contrasted with his skin and hair it was as if it was made for him to wear. Though when he looked more clearly at his face he could see the slight glare. 

“Thank you for calling me down Sato-chan! I’ll see you later.” 

“No problem, kid. Let me know if I can write him down as frequent visitor.” Oikawa gave him a smile before walking past Iwaizumi out the doors. The security guard, Sato, narrowed his eyes at Iwaizumi before he ran behind after oikawa. 

When they were both out on the street Oikawa turned to face him with an accusing look. “You’re late.” 

“Okay listen there was a cat and a tree involved this kid was crying and I couldn’t just leave them alone.” He waited for Oikawa to make a remark knowing that sounded like a cliche cop excuse. 

“Alright then I guess you’ll have to wow me then.” He looked around to see which car they’d use and his eyes landed on the squad car. “I didn’t think we’d be going on a stakeout for a date. I would’ve worn darker clothing. Maybe even bring my ski mask” 

Iwaizumi groaned knowing he should have just taken the extra time to take his real car with him. “Shut up or ill have you sit in the back the whole time. 

“Yes Officer!” Oikawa teased sliding into the front seat. 

They drove in peaceful silence making small talk here and there. The time to get to the restaurant wasn’t that long from Oikawa's place. He parked the car in the garage nearby and gestured for Oikawa to follow him. 

He dried his hands on his pants taking slow breaths. It was just a date, he could handle a date. How worse could it get, he was already super late and Oikawa hadn’t seemed to take it too bad. 

“Ooh Iwa-chan has a nice taste. This is a cool restaurant.” 

“Doubted me, did you?” 

“Me? Never.” He gave him a smile as they walked in and headed to the waitress. 

“Hello how can I help you today?” 

“Uh reservation under the name Iwaizumi Hajime.” He said as Oikawa looked around waiting patiently. Or at least pretending to be patient. Iwaizumi watched the lady click on her computer a few times with a confused look. That was never a good sign. 

“Sorry are you sure it’s under that name? I don’t have any reservations.” 

You had got to be kidding him. 

“Yes I’m sure I even called about an hour ago to push it back a bit.” He must have seemed agitated because the lady quickly nodded and clicked more buttons. Oikawa turned to give him a questionable look. 

“I’m sorry sir but there isn’t anything here under that name.” 

“Well that’s bullshit because I clearly remember calling.” Oikawa was obviously holding

back a chuckle upon hearing his exquisite vocabulary. 

“I’m sorry but I promise you there isn’t anything under that name. I can try and find you a table if you’d like?” She looked like she was gonna cry, averting her eyes from Iwaizumi. 

“Considering I had wanted a reservation yeah I think we’d still want a table.” He was never this aggressive per se, but he already screwed up the beginning of this date and they hadn’t even gotten to dinner. 

“Let me just go check availability.” She ran off and Iwaizumi sighed, running his hands through his hair. Oikawa looked like he was gonna say something but before he could the girl came running back. 

“If you want a table it'll be a bit over an hour wait. I’m sorry about that, it's just that most people make reservations.” 

“Which is what I did and I remember-“

“Okay! You know what it’s fine we’ll take our business elsewhere.” Oikawa hooked his arm under Iwaizumi and pulled him out. 

Once they were outside Iwaizumi began explaining and retracing his steps to conclude that he did in fact call. He hadn’t even noticed Oikawa was laughing until he looked up. 

“It’s fine Iwa-chan it was a technical issue most likely, you couldn’t have known. This isn’t the only restaurant in Tokyo, I’m sure we’ll find another one.” Iwaizumi was ready to hear him complain about this so he was surprised to hear him comply. 

“As long as it’s clear that _that_ wasn’t my fault. I’ll take the blame for being late, but they have idiot computers running that place.” He grumbled walking back to the car. 

“Come on let’s just find somewhere new i’m starving!” 

They drove aimlessly through the streets of Tokyo looking for anywhere to eat. They found a street market nearby and decided to just eat some regular old food. 

Walking around they saw a little makeshift restaurant towards the end of the street. They sat down and ordered some drinks to start off. 

Oikawa had ordered some fruit juice while Iwaizumi settled on water. They looked through the menu as their drinks were served. It seemed like the night was finally calming down. 

“This all looks so good I don’t know what to get.” Oikawa was practically drooling over the pictures. 

“Well I was thinking- ah shit.” He dropped his phone under the table mid sentence. It was one of those old, cheap, plastic tables that moved everytime you jostled it. He reached under it making sure his head wouldn’t touch the top. 

As he reached back up he miscalculated when to pop his head up and he did what he was afraid of. His head had snapped up and completely moved the table. He heard a shriek and red liquid poured from the side. He looked up to see Oikawa's body, waist down, drenched in his bright red coloring. 

His eyes widened and he immediately got up to help him clean off. God must have been having a goddamn field day with him. The stupid table had decided to flip onto its side when he pushed up. He must have underestimated his own strength too. It’s not his fault these tables weigh close to nothing. Though it wouldn’t have been bad if it weren’t for the bus boy holding a tub full of dirty dishes. 

The sudden movements made at their table startled him, and made him trip over his own feet resulting in the damn tub falling. 

“Oh fuck I’m so- shit I’m sorry both of you let me help.” He went to help as did Oikawa but the owner stepped in and quietly asked them to leave. 

Iwaizumi, embarrassed enough as is, nodded, grabbing his jacket and handing him money for the drinks. They practically ran out and once out of sight of people he turned to Oikawa. 

“I’ll pay for your dry cleaning I swear. This wasn’t supposed to happen.” 

Oikawa took a deep breath and Iwaizumi swore he heard him count to ten. “You certainly know how to wow someone don’t you Iwa-chan.” 

“Alright I’ll take it just go ahead and yell.”

“I’ll save my yelling for the interns at work. For now I’ll just take deep breaths while you go find me some clothes to wear because I refuse to spend the rest of our date soaked in fruit juices.” 

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but sigh in relief. “Wait here I’ll go find something.” 

He ran off leaving Oikawa standing there waiting. He caught sight of the first street store and groaned in realization of who this place targeted. 

He grabbed the least showy items and made a split decision that if Oikawa had to wear this the least he could do is share the embarrassment. 

That’s how they ended up wearing those stupid tourist shirts made for Americans. Oikawa wore a pair of atrocious green pants and a shirt that had Tokyo written all over it in several weird fonts. Iwaizumi had terribly made sweatpants and a shirt with the Kanji for rock in bold lettering. He couldn’t believe people actually bought this stuff. Who wants a shirt with the word rock on it? 

“I think we’re just about ready to hit the runway Iwa-chan.” 

“Aren’t you a comedian, now come on let’s go.” 

They decided on finding a gas station and buying whatever their hearts desired in snacks. It wasn’t ideal but with their luck they’d end up creating a fire in a real restaurant. 

Once back in the squad car they rummaged through the plastic bags and began opening their drinks and food. It’s clear they were both starving by how quickly they went through the first few snacks. 

“Do you believe in fate Iwa-chan? Or the thinking that everything happens for a specific reason?” It wasn’t a completely weird question, but it definitely caught Iwaizumi off guard. 

“No I think that’s stupid, all that universe and destiny talk is for children.” 

“Interesting, so you don’t believe in soulmates or that we have predestined lives?” 

“No I don't. I think you have the choice to do what you want. Soulmates aren’t real, that's just fairy tail things.” Iwaizumi took a sip of his drink before giving Oikawa a side eye. He couldn’t be serious…”You’re kidding me, you believe in that crap? Shouldn’t you be all about science and facts?” He couldn’t help the laughter that erupted. 

  
  


“Hey! It’s not crap and it’s called having a positive outlook on life. I am all about the facts and science of it all, but I also know that there has to be a reason for things that happen.” 

“Why did this just pop into your head now?”

“Well I was just thinking about everything that happened tonight. Someone that believes in the universe and signs and all that would run away. I mean come on everything that could have gone wrong...most literally went wrong. It begs the question that maybe it’s a sign from the universe.” 

Was this Oikawa's way of saying he didn’t want to keep this going? 

“So you’re saying you’re gonna run away because you think tonight was a sign that we won’t work out?” 

Oikawa looked up as if he was in deep thought. It almost made Iwaizumi worry a little. He thought he had fixed things. 

“Hell no! The universe can suck my dick I never listen to signs. You won’t be getting rid of me that easily.” He smiled and Iwaizumi felt his heart flutter at the sight. 

Of course he would say something like that. He was probably trying to get Iwaizumi to panic for fun. Asshole. 

They went into talking about their day and Oikawa even went into great detail ranting about a certain Ushiwaka? Iwaizumi didn’t care for names but it was funny to see how someone could get him so worked up. 

As much of a narcissist as he may be, Oikawa listened in on Iwaizumi’s day paying much attention. Every now and then making terrible cop jokes. 

The date had been salvaged and it was like the first 2 hours hadn’t even happened.

When Iwaizumi went to drop Oikawa off he parked the car and they waited in silence. Iwaizumi turned to face him, beginning to form another apology for what happened. 

Then he felt two hands grip his shirt and pull him into a kiss. He was startled at first but easily synced in with him. That feeling people always say to look out for in a first kiss had actually happened. It was the whole sparks flying and butterflies going crazy in your stomach feeling. 

He pulled away but only so far to be able to take a breath. His hand had come up to move a hair out of Oikawa's face. They stayed like that for a minute and Oikawa looked like he was waiting for something. Then Iwaizumi remembered what people say after a date. He added his own twist to it. 

“I guess you weren’t a terrible date, shittykawa.” 

“Hm I was perfect and you know it.”

“Tsk, whatever, go to sleep now. You said you had an early day.” 

Oikawa's face flashed with confusion for a second before smiling. “Whatever you say, officer.” He chuckled before getting out of the car and waving goodbye as he walked into his building. 

Iwaizumi waited till he saw him disappear into the elevator. Not even a minute later he got a text message from him. 

Shittykawa: You weren't a terrible date either, drive safe Iwa-chan. 

He put his phone away before driving off. He could already tell Oikawa was gonna be a wild card. He should have been nervous, but in all honesty he was excited. 

______

Tuesday 8:11 A.M 

Akaashi walked into the station in a bright mood. He wasn’t a very expressional person, but with the ways his eyes looked more lively it could easily be seen.

He walked to his desk dropping off the pastry in front of Osamus desk. “Agh your the best I love these orange things.” Akaashi gave him a smile before sitting down into his own chair. 

“Alright so go on how was it? Did my idiot brother mess your growing relationship up?” Akaashi chuckled and waved his hand off. 

“No no it was a very nice evening, and we talked a lot. He’s a very sweet guy.” Akaashi hadn’t realized he had begun to recap everything that happened. By the look in Osamu eyes, he didn’t mind.

“Wait wait wait you went in for a kiss, and he doged it?! Is he an idiot?” 

Akaashi flushed in embarrassment remembering that exact moment. He groaned into his hands, “yeah but I mean it was only a first date. It’s understandable, right?” 

“I mean I guess... he was probably just intimidated.” 

“Intimidated?” did he seem like an intimidation person? 

“Yeah I mean come on you’re probably one of the hottest guys in Japan. He probably got nervous and chickened out. I’d be intimidated too.” 

Akaashi never knew how to take compliments so he just thanked him quietly. It begged the question if Bokuto really did find him intimidating. He truly wished that wasn’t the case. If anything he’s the one who’s intimidated. He’s never been in a real relationship and Bokuto seems like the perfect guy. There are thousands of ways he could mess everything up. 

He changed the subject and forced Osamu back to work. While he did his phone buzzed with a message from the one and only. 

Bokuto K: I hope you slept well. I had a great time! 

He smiled to himself as he returned the text with a simple ‘I hope you did as well, me too.’ 

Like he said, this guy was perfect. 

______

8:30 A.M 

“I’m telling you Kuroo I’m the biggest idiot in the world! He went in for a kiss and I chickened out.” 

Kuroo barked out a laugh hearing the story in person again. Bokuto had called him right after, but since he was on call and tired he didn’t pay much attention. “Maybe he didn’t notice!” 

“Gahh I messed it up and he’s not gonna want to go out with me again. I’ll never find love.” He banged his head on the wall where they were leaning. 

Kuroo patted his back immediately, stopping his laughter. He sighed, reassuring Bokuto he would find someone new. God did he hate Suzuki for what she did. “Listen you’re a good guy and if this Akaashi doesn’t see that then he’s the idiot.” 

“Really?” Even with being a 32 year old man Bokuto still had the same puppy dog eyes a 7 year old would have. 

“Yeah so don’t worry too much about it we all have someone out there for us.” Right as he said that he turned around to come face to face with Kenma. 

Charts fell to the floor and Kuroo immediately went to pick them up. “Shit I’m sorry I didn’t know well I didn’t see you.” 

Kenma huffed and snatched the charts back into his arms. He began to walk away and Kuroo tried to pull him back hand on his shoulder, “Kenma wait please talk to-“

“Doctor. It’s Dr. Kozume and I don’t have time to speak with you.” Kuroo let go and watched him stomp away. 

Some nurses and doctors had whispered to themselves clearly already gossiping. He felt Bokuto's hand clasp onto his shoulder. “Let’s just go come on.” He ushered him away from the hall and stares. 

It felt like his heart was breaking each time Kenma pushed him further away. 

______

12:34 P.M

Oikawa strutted through the hospital nose held high. Last night's date wasn't what he thought it would be, but he definitely wasn’t disappointed. His mood was perfect and nothing could ruin it. That is until he remembered who's service he was on for the week. 

“Uh Dr. Oikawa I was just wondering if I could present the case we had today. I know it’s a bit early but I really want to impress Dr. Ushijima.” Goshiki was a good intern. He did things as told and learned quickly, but there was one thing that irked Oikawa. This boy practically worshiped Ushijima. It pissed Oikawa off because who in their right mind would knowingly like him. 

“Yeah yeah whatever I couldn’t care less.” Goshiki thanked him before running off to probably memorize every cardio term in the books. 

Oikawa walked through the cardio wing waiting for Ushijima. Low and behold his idiot boyfriend walked through those doors. 

“Well if it isn’t Mr. I hate Cardio.” 

“Shut up Tendou, have you seen your boy toy? He’s supposed to meet me before a consult” 

Tendou chuckled, stretching his arms, “Nope I was just on my way to see him.” He leaned back onto the nurses desk eyeing the exits and doors. “Hey, you know why the hell Kuroo’s been so hot and cold lately? He’s usually annoying, but not this insufferable.” 

“I haven’t got a clue but I do know it has to do with a certain Kenma Kozume.” 

Tendou turned his head in confusion, “I thought they were like friends?” 

“Mmhmm but now Kenma apparently wants nothing to do with him.” 

“Interesting, I wonder what happened.”

Oikawa sighed, “don’t we all.” 

Their conversation was interrupted by Ushijimas voice startling them both. “Nice to see you two getting along.” 

Tendou and Oikawa both made yuck faces and took several feet apart. “I was simply being professional.” 

“You were gossiping about your colleagues. I doubt that’s considered professional.” 

“W-Well you two are dating so that’s unprofessional!” Oikawa smirked like a child who won a battle of wits. Tendou rolled his eyes and reached up to give Ushijima a kiss on the cheek.

“I just came to make sure you were gonna head home early tonight.” 

“Yes if there is no need for my assistance I should be home on time.” 

Oikawa waited beside them clearly annoyed at their little domestic conversation. He wanted to barf because Tendou was clearly enjoying this torture. 

“Great! We’ll have loads of time for hot sex.” 

“I’m gonna throw up.” 

“Tendou…” Ushijima warned, turning a slight shade of red clearly embarrassed. “Are you not supposed to be working?” 

“Yeah yeah I’m going, see you later ‘Kawa!” Tendou smirked walking away and out of the cardio wing. 

Ushijima almost didn’t even look Oikawa in the eyes after Tendous comment. He coughed gaining his attention, “Forgive me for that, it was inappropriate.” 

“Whatever can we just get going?” Oikawa wanted so badly to antagonize Ushijima but he’d be a hypocrite doing so. It’s not like he was a poster child for appropriate relationships, especially in this hospital. 

“Yes of course follow me.” 

God did he hate being Ushijimas service. 

________

2:12 P.M 

“I’m telling you they’re gonna be good for each other. I’ve never seen Oikawa look so excited about someone!” Sugawara was hiding in an empty room while he was on the phone with Daichi. This had become a daily occurrence for them and Sugawara was loving it. “Trust me he’s very likable once you really get to know him! I swear on my life he is.” 

Things have been going well or at least that’s what Sugawara thinks. It’s been a nice change of pace spending time with someone who isn’t in the medical field or Oikawa. It’s only been a little over a week, but he he’s hoping Daichi’s liking him as much as Sugawara likes him. 

It’s not like Sugawara was new to relationships he’s had plenty over the years. They’ve all lasted and ended on good notes, but he doesn’t want this one to just last for a few months. He’ll always deny the fact that he believed in love at first sight or all that shitty nonsense, but something in his gut told him Daichi was a keeper. 

Everything seemed to be going well in their lives. He wondered how long it would last. 

“Alright well I gotta run. I'll call you when I’m free again. Go rescue hostages or whatever cops do. Bye.” He smiled down at his phone before he felt someone hovering behind him. 

He turned around to see his hyper intern, Koganegawa, he was like a puppy following the residents around. “Do you need something?” 

“Tsukishima and Kageyama kicked me out.” God he felt like he was babysitting children everyday. 

“Well isn’t Kageyama supposed to be in Cardio with Oikawa?” Koganegawa nodded and Sugawara groaned. They’ll deny it to they day they die but Tsukishima and Kageyama are always helping each other out. There’s no doubt Tsukishima paged him and kicked Koganegawa out. 

“Okay fine you go work with Mrs. Ito she needs her vitals checked. I’ll talk to the other idiots.” 

He walked out of the room and through the halls till he found Tsukishima and Kageyama reading over Sakusa’s charts. He stopped behind them and tapped his foot impatiently. “Last time I checked you were supposed to be with Oikawa in the cardio wing?” 

Kageyama and Tsukishima groaned turning around and looking back at him. “Can you just let it slide I really wanted to be in the OR during Dr. Sakusa’s next tumor removal.” 

“Do you think I chose to be in nuero? No, exactly so that means you can’t go around deciding where you want to go for the hell of it.”

They looked back and forth each other before Kageyama perked up. “I’ll give you the cardio charts from this weeks patients.” 

Sugawara hesitated for a moment, “I could easily get those from Oikawa.” 

Kageyama raised an eyebrow and Tsukishima let out a chuckle. “You reallly think he keeps eyes on cardio charts. I think he loses them on purpose so Ushijima has to run around and find them. I know exactly where they are and I’ll give them to you if you act like you didn’t see me here.”

He couldn’t help but smile at his sneaky method of getting his way, he was almost proud. “You’re just like Oikawa.” It was almost adorable how Kageyama's eyes lit up at that comment. 

“Whatever just give me the charts and don’t get me in trouble I don’t want to deal with angry Yaku.” 

Kageyama told him where they were and Sugawara acted like he had never seen them two. 

________

2:50 P.M 

“You must really be head over heels for him.” Daichi was startled by Iwaizumi’s voice behind his chair. He threw his phone down in hopes that Iwaizumi Hadn't noticed that he had been staring at the picture of Sugawara he took on their last date. 

“You’re one to talk, I think you’ve checked your phone 60 times in the past two hours.” Iwaizumi stopped laughing and sat down in his own desk throwing him the middle finger. 

“Aww you’re both in love and it’s all because of me!” Nishinoyas voice cut through as he ran up to their desks. 

“Don’t you have shooting training to go do?” Iwaizumi didn’t want to spend the day talking about his new…relationship? 

“You’re gonna make me go do that!? The idiots are gonna screw up and end up shooting me!” Beside him waited said idiots looking quite embarrassed. Except for Kyoutani who looked like he did in fact want to shoot Noya. 

“You lost uno so yeah that’s the rules.” 

“I gift you hot doctors and this is how you repay me. The nerve of some people, let’s go kids.” 

Daichi laughed before turning his chair back to his computer and getting back to actually working. Iwaizumi did the same but was distracted by his phone buzzing. The minute he opened it he smiled at the selfie Oikawa had taken and sent him. He was sitting in a dark room and Iwaizumi could see him wearing scrubs. He had a bright smile and peace sign up. 

Shittykawa: Don’t mind me saving lives and whatnot 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes responding back immediately. 

Me: I pity your patients. 

Daichi gave him a knowing look and he immediately put his phone down. He flipped through some paperwork ignoring the ding that came from his phone. He’d just have e to call Oikawa later. 

_______

  
  


Thursday 5:30 A.M 

“You said you could give me more time, please!” Kageyama was supposed to be getting ready for work and now he was packing up his life. 

“Kid I’m sorry but I run a business and I’ve given you as many extensions as I could. I’ll give you an hour to get your things. I’m sorry I really am.” Kageyama cursed while watching his landlord Leave. He checked his clock and sighed, this was really happening now. 

He started running around like a crazed man, grabbing whatever he could. He didn’t have much in his little apartment so he had to make do. He grabbed his suitcase and any other bags he could find. He threw in clothes and books into the suitcase and decided to just leave his almost empty pantry for his landlord to deal with. 

While he rushed throwing his bags towards the front door he came across his favorite framed picture. The picture of his 7 year old self and his grandfather. He sighed reflecting on the memory of him. 

He carefully placed it in a duffle bag before taking one more look around. He grabbed his keys and every bag he owned filled with his things. He walked out throwing his keys onto the front desk. He walked all the way to the garage a few blocks down that held his grandfather's old, very old car. 

He threw his bags in the trunk and locked his car. He checked his watch and groaned, he was already late to the hospital. He grabbed his backpack and ran to the subway. 

By the time he got to the hospital he was already an hour late. He rushed to change and ran as fast as he could to meet with Oikawa who was in the pit. 

“I’m so sorry I-I just had some issues”

“Zip it.” Kageyama clamped his mouth shut and nodded waiting for instruction. “I am in a _good_ mood as of lately. I was in such a good mood I was ready to let you go assist on a neuroendoscopy because Goshiki was keen on assisting Ushijima’s case.” Kageyama's eyes widened ready to beg for another opportunity. Oikawa rarely did things that would favor Kageyama. 

Oikawa crossed his arms and gave him a stern stare, “So do you mind telling me why the hell you weren’t here? Actually no, don't answer that I don’t care. What I _will_ do is remind you what you are. You are an intern, the bottom of the food chain. You’re here when you're told and never late. Next time you aren’t here when I tell you to be I’ll make sure you don’t step foot near a neuro case for an indefinite amount of time, understand?” 

Kageyama nodded quickly head bowed down not wanting to face Oikawa’s wrath. 

“Now get out of my sight.” 

Kageyama ran as fast as his legs would take him. This morning was off to a fucking fantastic start. 

_______

9:23 A.M 

“Hey Kenma how’s your morning been?” Asahi asked, handing him coffee. They had gotten closer over the past few weeks. As of recently he’s been helping him get out of situations that involve Kuroo. Although he doesn’t know what happened he likes to think he’s helping. 

“Alright I guess, haven’t done much so I’m kind of hoping to see some broken bones today.” Asahi never understood why Surgeons were so hopeful about other people's misery. 

“Right...well I hope for the best then? I’ve got to go turn in these discharge papers. I'll see you at lunch though!” Kenma thanked him for the coffee before giving him a goodbye. 

He walked up to the front desk leaving the documents for the attendings to sign off. As he was about to leave he bumped into Kuroo, and he didn’t have his usual charming smile he gave everyone. 

“Watch where you’re going.” 

“U-Uh right I’m so sorry Doctor. It was my bad I'll just well I’ll just go.” He speed walked out of there feeling the burn of Kuroo’s glare on him. 

Maybe he had found out he’s been interfering in whatever was going on with Kenma? It’s not like he could get in trouble, all he was doing was directing his pages to other residents. It wasn’t anything terrible, but from the way Kuroo looked at him it was as if he had killed his dog. 

Asahi wasn’t a small guy, he was tall and people say he was intimidating. At least until he opened his mouth which is when people realize he’s not the type to start a fight. Especially against attendings, specifically those like Kuroo. They were the doctors who were nice and charming till you got them on your bad side. 

This is why he never got involved with stupid personal matters in the hospital staff. 

________

1:15 P.M 

“Since when are Asahi and Kenma friends? They’ve never eaten together before. Is this like a recent thing?” Aran groaned throwing his apple at Kuroo. 

“Would you shut up, you've been asking us all week about it. Man up and talk to him already.” 

“Man up and talk to him already,” Kuroo mocked making childish faces. “You don’t think I've been trying, everytime I do he leaves me hanging.” 

“He doesn’t ‘leave you hanging’ he’s basically telling you to go away. Which I’m about to do if you don’t shut up and let us eat in peace.” Sakusa seemed clearly done with all of them. He hates when they force him to eat in the cafeteria. 

“Hey come on he’s hurting and jealous we gotta support him.” 

Kuroo almost spat his salad out making Sakusa want to kick his ass right then and there. “Jealous?! Pfft I’m not jealous why would I be? There’s nothing to be jealous of unless you’ve heard something. Oh my god are they like...together?” 

“Oh yeah definitely not jealous.” Aran said laughing alongside Sakusa. 

“Leave him be and maybe with time he’ll be ready to talk!” Bokuto looked so proud of his advice. 

“So what i’m hearing is I should bribe Yaku with getting Kenma on my service so that way he _has_ to talk to me? You’re the best, man!” Kuroo got up even with the protests Bokuto gave him. 

“Ohh dear Chief Resident Yaku!” They all made sounds of annoyance watching him run off probably making things worse for his situation. 

With Kuroo gone now though they relaxed in peace except for Bokuto's random outbursts of happiness when he got a text from his new guy. Sakusa was loathing every minute of it. 

Who has time to be falling in love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter as always I really appreciate you taking the time to read it. Comments and Kudos always appreciated and I thank you in advance if you leave any!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy thank you in advance if you leave any comments or kudos!

Friday 8:30 P.M 

“This couch feels amazing.” Sugawara wiggled around, placing his feet under his legs. He smiled up at Daichi who had beers in his hand. They had planned another date deciding to stay in. Sugawara liked the feeling of Daichi’s house. It wasn’t decorated as much as his place, but the feeling was warm and cozy. 

“Glad you like it, here you go,” he sat down passing the beer over. He stretched his arm out to linger on Sugawara's shoulder. A slight tremble trickling down his spine. “Maybe next time we can do this at your place, I’m quite curious to see how you live.” 

  
  


“Yeah if I can get Oikawa to leave for a few hours.” Daichi turned to face him with a slight confusion. 

“Huh?” 

Sugawara almost choked on his beer from the laugh he let out. “Guess I should’ve mentioned that sooner. We live together!” How had he not seen that coming?

“O-Oh that’s uh nice I’ve never had a roommate. It sounds cool ?” 

“It has it’s pros and cons, con being he’s always there when he’s not at the hospital. Although we have a secret weapon to get him to leave us alone.” 

Daichi narrowed his eyes with a playful smile, “oh do we now, mind letting me in on what it is?”

“Iwaizumi! He can probably get Oikawa to stay out of our place and we can have all the alone time we want.” 

Daichi chuckled, clearly humored by the idea, although it made sense and Iwaizumi  _ does  _ owe him favors. “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind that at all.” 

Sugawara smiled but his face turned serious for a few seconds before turning to look at him. “On that subject I just wanted to ask something. He likes him right? Iwaizumi I mean, he likes Oikawa.” 

Daichi ran his hands through Sugawara’s hair finding it adorable that he cared so much. “You didn’t hear this from me but he’s been in a pretty joyful mood since monday. He also can’t seem to keep a straight face whenever his phone rings with a text.” 

“Ah yes! I knew they’d be good together. Oikawa really needs someone like him he seems like such a good-“

“Talk anymore and i’m gonna think you’re the one who wants to date him.” Daichi teased, earning a slap on the shoulder. 

“Please I’m already infatuated by another certain cop.” 

“Oh?” 

“Mmhmm and if that certain cop doesn’t play this movie in the next 5 seconds I’m gonna fall asleep.” 

Daichi playfully flicked his forehead and reached for the remote. As the movie began he’d sneak glances over at Sugawara. He didn’t know how he had scored this guy. Maybe he really would have to thank Nishinoya one day. 

_______

Friday 10:30 P.M 

Bokuto was finally done with his last surgery for the day. He put on his coat and grabbed his bag heading to the front exit. He yawned nearing the door when he was startled by a voice. 

“Oh Bokuto!” 

He stopped and turned around knowing exactly which voice it was. “Akaashi?” He walked over to see him standing in front of one of the waiting chairs. He was holding a takeout bag, and had his briefcase next to him. “What are you doing here?” 

“Ah well you had said you were gonna have a pretty late surgery. I kind of assumed you wouldn’t have had any dinner. I was already going to leave work when you said it so I thought I could get you something.” He was clearly nervous which made Bokuto nervous too. “Now that i’m thinking about it, it must look weird.” 

“N-No No! Not weird you were right. I haven’t and this is really nice of you. Oh god I hope you haven’t been waiting here for long.”

“It’s no problem I got some work done, and to be honest I didn’t trust the security guard that said he’d give it to you. Pretty certain he would have eaten it.” Bokuto laughed knowing exactly who that must have been. 

“Well uh there’s some tables outside, picnic table, so do you want to have an impromptu date?” 

“I’d love to.” Akaashi gave him a soft smile with that slight blush still on his cheeks. He grabbed his jacket and bag following Bokuto outside. 

Bokuto didn’t want to be the guy that compares his ex to his new person, but she’d never done anything like this for him in the years they were together. Akaashi’s known him for about a little over two weeks and yet he still waited probably over an hour just to make sure he had gotten dinner. 

When they sat down Bokuto would notice that Akaashi seemed very interested in his day. He genuinely cared about what he’s saying, and adding input. It’s a nice change of pace for him. 

Maybe he had found someone that wouldn’t hurt him. 

________

Sunday 3:30 P.M 

“Psst! Yaku!” 

“What do you need Doctor Kuroo?” Yaku didn’t even need to look up to know it was him. 

“I see you’re working on this upcoming week's schedule. Have you given a thought to what I asked?” Yaku leaned back glaring at him. 

“Kuroo I’m not gonna switch him over to your service. It’s his third year and he’s made it clear he wants to focus on ortho.” 

Kuroo whined like a toddler being told no. He stomped up next to him and sat down on his desk disregarding the protests. “Please, come on do it for me. I’ll let you eat at the big kids tables during lunch.” 

“Yeah no thanks.” 

“I’ll be your personal servant for a week.” 

“You act like you don’t already do everything I say.” Yaku smirked because it was a factual statement. Everyone did what he said, even the attendings. 

“I’ll get you tickets to the next Yomiuri Giants game.” 

Yaku stopped typing and slowly turned around in his chair. This could easily be a trick, he had to tread carefully. 

“I’m serious. I worked on one of their players after they took a baseball to the face. Front row tickets whenever I want behind the dugout.” 

“You would have bragged about something like this so how do I know you’re not lying?” 

“I’ll have the tickets on your desk tomorrow morning no doubt.” Kuroo crossed his arms with a sly smile on his face. 

“Fine whatever, now go away.” Kuroo thanked him multiple times before running out of his office. He rolled his eyes getting back to work. Hesitantly he switched Kenma into Kuroo’s service. He really hoped Kuroo knew what he was doing. 

While he was writing everything down in his notebook Semi walked in with some papers for him to sign. As he did Yaku noticed Asahi walk by. Before he knew it he had called him inside his office. Whether he likes it or not he always hears the gossip that goes around. He wondered if it was true what people had been saying. 

“Is there anything you need Doctor Yaku?” 

“Uhm yeah I know you usually work with general but I was hoping this next week you take on plastic’s patients. We’re trying to show residents good examples of bedside manner and I thought you could start with Kuroo.” Asahi was smiling till he heard the words plastics and Kuroo. 

“I-I don’t think that’d be a very good idea and I’m used to just being around-“

“This is something the  _ Chief  _ asked me to do, and well you’re the best nurse there is. Of course you don’t have to do it and take it up with the Chief yourself.” Yaku always knew how to get his way and although he sometimes felt guilty it was a bit fun. 

“No! That’s fine. I'll be more than happy to work with Doctor Kuroo.” 

“Great! I’m sure you’ll find the charts on his patients somewhere. You’re free to go.” Asahi practically bolted out of the office and Semi couldn’t help but chuckle. He turned and shook his head disapprovingly at Yaku. 

“What are you up to?” 

Yaku smiled, “just teasing a theory is all.” 

“No, you’re playing with fire is what you're doing.” With that he walked out to go finish his post-ops. Yaku shrugged, it’s not like anything would happen. 

______

Monday 6:30 A.M 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Kenma whisper shouted to himself after learning he was on Kuroo’s service. This wasn’t supposed to happen; he was supposed to keep his distance. How the hell was he gonna do that when they would probably be together for a large portion of their days.

While everyone dispersed he stayed back walking up to Yaku. “Why am I not with Doctor Aone, I have no business being in Plastics.” 

“Listen I just think it’d be a good idea to branch out to make sure you want to stick with ortho. Plus I kind of have to let others get a chance to work with him. I know what’s best for you all, now I gotta run.” 

Before Kenma could continue to argue Yaku had already left. He groaned when he got the page from Kuroo. Has the universe really let him down again? 

He walked down to the patient's room to find Kuroo standing there with a bright smile. “Good morning Doctor Kenma what a pleasant surprise.” 

“Mmm” 

He didn’t even bother to look him in the eyes. He simply grabbed the chart reading over it before presenting the case. He was already bored out of his mind and the day had barely started. 

Something told him it’d be a hell of a week. 

  
  


_________

  
  


Monday 11:30 A.M 

Kageyama rolled his shoulder trying to ease the knot that had built up. Apparently sleeping in the backseat of a car was much better as a kid. Being 6ft tall has it’s downfall. 

“Stop moving every 4 seconds it’s annoying.” Tsukishima's voice said. 

“Stop being an ass every 4 seconds it’s annoying.” Kageyama turned his head to look at him with a yawn. He had yet to find a place to live and the overwhelming amount of work wasn’t making it better. 

He rubbed his eyes before getting a page from Oikawa. He ran off to find him getting ready for a surgery. Kageyama’s surprised he’s the one who got paged. 

“Doctor Oikawa you paged.” 

“Yeah can you get me a coffee and then go down and pick up the labs I ordered.” 

Kageyama was about to protest but this meant he’d be able to get his own coffee which he desperately needed. He gave Oikawa a nod before walking out. “What no argument?” 

“Not really in the mood, i’ll be back in a minute.” 

Kageyama could tell he Oikawa seemed suspicious but didn’t press. He walked out and went to complete those tasks. As he did he passed the emergency bay to hear a very angry blonde lady yelling at the Doctor’s

________

Monday 12:15 

Kiyoko got a 911 page and she ran as fast as she could to the room. When she ran up to the door Yachi was there waiting for her. “Is the mother or baby in distress?” 

“We’re getting the ultrasound right now, but we paged 911 because the patient asked…” She stopped before walking inside with a raised eyebrow. 

“What?” 

“Argh why the fuck is it moving so much?!” Kiyoko’s eyes widened knowing exactly whose voice it belonged to. She pushed into the room to see the one and only. 

“Saeko?! What the hell is happening. You’re pregnant and didn’t tell us?!” Kiyoko pushed the nurse out of the way, taking her seat and doing the ultrasound. 

“Finally you’re here I was starting to get worried.” She gave her a smile before immediately yelling out very harsh profanities. 

Kiyoko finally calmed down when she could see the baby’s heartbeat and make sure everything seemed okay. “You’re in labor everything with the baby seems fine we’ll start-“

“Labor?! I’m not due for another 3 weeks, we're not ready. Aki hasn’t even finished building a crib. Tell it to stay inside!” Kiyoko couldn't but she desperately wanted to laugh at her form of speaking. The tanaka siblings really are almost identical in personality. 

“I’m afraid I can’t do that. I'm gonna have her check and see how dilated you are. Yachi get my husband up here now.” Yachi nodded quickly and began to take steps out before Saeko stopped her. 

“Oh no you don’t barbie!” 

“Yachi go.”

“I may be pregnant, but I could still crush you.” Saeko gave her a sharp look which clearly disturbed Yachi. Kiyoko sighed and had Yachi stay inside. 

“Why didn’t you tell us and why don’t you want to tell him? This is really big news.”

Saeko took deep breaths to calm herself, “it’s complicated okay i’m sorry I know I should have.” Kiyoko held onto her hand giving her a reassuring smile. The door to the room slammed open and a blonde man Kiyoko hadn’t recognized walked in. 

“Alright I may or may not have gotten lost parking the car but I’m here. How is everything, how are you feeling?” He was immediately by her side taking her free hand. 

“Turns out I owe you 1000 yen, i’m in- FUCKING HELL. What did I ever do to you?” She glared down to her stomach. 

“What should I do? Is there anything I can do?” He looked back and forth at Kiyoko and Saeko. “Oh I’m sorry you must be Shimizu Kiyoko. I’ve heard a lot about you” He greeted her with a soft smile. 

“Wish I could say the same…”

“Akiteru, we might as well be on a first name basis since we're gonna be family real soon.” He laughed nervously and Kiyoko noticed a faint blush across his cheeks. He wasn't like Saeko’s past boyfriends, whom Tanaka always called hardasses. He seemed sweet and very much like the boy next door. 

“Then call me Shimizu, now what you can do is simply be here for her. Hold her hand and please for the love of god do whatever she says. Trust me she’ll probably kill you if you don’t.” 

“Don’t doubt it for a second.” 

Saeko wiggled around as they began to see how dilated she was. Akiteru held onto her hand while Kiyoko began making sure she would have the best care possible. She had her best nurses working and Yachi with her at all times. 

After two hours Saeko still had a long way to go only being 4 cm dilated. Kiyoko made sure to stay close to the area and keep her schedule clear. When she went back in to check on her she couldn’t help but ask the burning questions. “So when did this all happen…” 

“Oh fine only cause you haven’t told my baby bro yet. We met about a year ago and we were going steady and then I found out I was pregnant. This dork got stuck with me even after I gave him an escape route. Which you can’t take back now.” She gave him a wink and Kiyoko's heart swelled. 

He really is a good guy, hundreds of others would have run for the hills. If her calculations are correct they’d only been dating for 4 months before she got pregnant. Kiyoko's happy she found someone this responsible and mature for her. 

“Do you want to tell me why I can't tell Ryūnosuke?” 

“It’s- It’s complicated Shimizu but I promise I will let you tell him before I give birth to this monstrosity.” 

“It’s not a monstrosity it’s a baby.” Akiteru frowned, clearly teasing her. 

“Mmm whatever you- MOTHER FUCKER!” 

“W-what happened?!” 

Kiyoko gripped her arm and stroked her hair. She reminded her to breathe and stay calm. “Don’t worry it’s the contractions. Just let her squeeze your hand and make sure she’s breathing.” 

Akiteru nodded as she said. Kiyoko got a page and excused herself to take care of it. She made sure the blinds and door were closed. 

She hated keeping this secret from her husband, but Saeko must have had a good reason for it. 

________

Monday 3:30 P.M 

“Hey baby how’s your day going.” Tendou sauntered up to Ushijima placing his head on his shoulder. 

“It’s going fine I suppose,  _ Doctor Tendou _ .” 

Tendou rolled his eyes and took 3 big steps away from him. He gestured to it and placed his hands on his hips. “Is this far enough away for you?” 

Ushijima sighed, placing his chart down and turning to face him. “We’ve talked about this. I am not embarrassed or trying to hide you.” 

“No but you are, no one cares that we’re together. It’s common knowledge, but sure forgive me for wanting to spend time with my boyfriend.” He walked away leaving Ushijima with a new headache. 

He thought he had made it clear that it’s the fact of professionalism. This argument was getting old and neither of them were coming to an agreement. 

________

5:30 P.M 

Tsukishima was walking alongside Kageyama after they watched a surgery from above in the gallery. It was a pretty slow day even for them. 

While Kageyama went on about the new case Oikawa had Tsukishima stopped in tracks. His brother was right in the middle of the hallway a few feet away. They both slowly walked up to each other. Kageyama clearly couldn’t take a hint and walked right up next to him, sipping at his smoothie. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” 

His brother laughed but it seemed cold and almost angry. “You know a normal person would ask if everything’s okay after seeing their brother in the hospital.” 

“You look fine, so why are you here?” 

“My girlfriends in labor so you kind of need a hospital for that.” Tsukishima’s eyes widened. Kageyama almost choked on his drink. 

“You have a- wait pregnant hold on since when did you get a girl pregnant?!” 

“You know if you bothered to return my calls or texts maybe you’d know.” 

Tsukishima pinched the bridge of his nose taking a deep breath. “Akiteru, I've been busy, I can’t waste my time.”

“Oh right cause keeping up with your family is a waste of time. No yeah I get it whatever.” 

“I didn’t mean it like that, I just have a lot on my plate.” 

Akiteru narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. “I’ve got a kid on the way, Kei. I think I know what it’s like to have a lot on your plate. Though at least I try to be a good brother, but I guess you have other priorities.” Tsukishima watched him walk away and Kageyama stared at the floor awkwardly. 

“So you’re gonna be an uncle, congrats?” 

“Shut the fuck up.” Tsukishima walked away leaving a baffled Kageyama alone in the hallway. 

______

6:00 P.M 

“You’re almost there you’re at 7 cm so it’s just a little while longer I promise.” Saeko had had enough and was ready to scream everyone’s ear off. 

She turned her head to see Akiteru look at her with that smile she fell in love with. She still couldn’t believe she had found him. She was almost certain he would have left and yet here he was. 

She could tell something was wrong though when he came back from the bathroom. She didn’t ask, but something had thrown him off. 

“Babe is-“

“Saeko Tanaka why the hell did I just find out you're pregnant from a nurse!” 

“Please don’t crush me he saw the chart!” Yachi looked mortified and Kiyoko had just barely ran through the door. She ushered Yachi out and had the other nurse wait outside as she closed the door for privacy. 

“It’s complicated okay and I promise we’ll explain later-“

“Later?! Explain now why I didn’t know you were pregnant let alone had a boyfriend! Does mom know?” 

“Would you shut up- CHRIST WHEN IS THIS KID COMING OUT.” Tanaka immediately went to her side ignoring the fact that he pushed Akiteru out of the way. 

“How is she doing? Is the baby okay?” Kiyoko answered every question to calm him down. Saeko loved her little brother, but sometimes he could be a little too much. 

“Ryu calm down alright i’m okay and i’m sorry for not telling you. Mom does know and I asked her not to tell you.” Tanaka turned to Akiteru and jabbed a finger at him. 

“Did you ask her not to? Are you some punk idiot?” 

“Ryūnosuke, watch your place. I can and will kick your ass if I have to.” He immediately stepped back and turned to Kiyoko who gave him a sharp look that said to stand down. 

“I-It’s great to meet you. She talks about you all the time. I’m Akiteru, Akiteru Tsukishima.” 

“I guess it’s nice to- wait what?” Akiteru gave him a confused look. “You wouldn’t happen to have a brother would you? Tall, glasses, the biggest asshole in the world?” Kiyoko hit him upside the head at the last comment. 

“Yeah he’s an intern here and apologies on his behalf. He’s not much of a people pleaser.” 

“No fucking way I’m gonna be related to glasses?! Oh this is gonna be fun. So does he know, wait did he know before today?!” Kiyoko already began to pity Tsukishima. 

“He found out today, but uh if you excuse me for a second I just need to well I’ll be back.” At that moment Saeko understood what had happened. She didn’t even need him to tell him. He walked out of the room and Tanaka turned to her as if he thought he said something wrong. 

“The reason I didn’t tell you was because he’s drifted a lot from his brother. I couldn’t stand thinking that I would be happy telling you when he can’t even get a hold of his own brother. He wanted to tell you I swear but I just knew he’d feel left out. It sounds weird I know but it wouldn’t have sat right with me.” 

Tanaka sighed and gave her a sad smile, “I may not like it but I understand. He seems like a good guy.”

“He is and oh the way we met was so I SWEAR TO GOD!” Tanaka’s hand began to feel like it was breaking and she was only having a contraction. 

“Ow Ow okay can you get back in here she’s gonna break my hand!” 

______

7:15 P.M 

“I swear I’m gonna kill Yaku.” 

Asahi tried his best not to laugh at Kenma who was clearly miserable after only a few hours. “Is it really that bad?” 

“He keeps trying to change the subjects into personal matters. I have to keep making excuses to stay away.” Asahi patted him on the back letting him curse out every profanity he knew. 

“At least he’s not criticizing your every move.” 

Kenma immediately straightened up looking at him. “I thought you usually helped General surgeries?” 

“Something about helping residents with bedside manners. I guess they want me to go around each specialty.” He shrugged going back to check his charts to see who he needed to check vitals on. 

“What has he said to you?” Asahi now understood why people were sometimes intimidated by Kenma. The way he looked at you when he wanted to learn something was scary. 

“O-Oh nothing really he’s just a little...harsh is all. Nothing I can’t handle.” 

“I’m so sorry.”

“Hey no it’s not your fault not everyone likes me.” 

Kenma sighed and rubbed his temples, “literally everyone likes you, you’re like the nicest person in this place. He’s being an ass cause of me. He won’t take it out on me so he probably thinks he can on you.” 

“Well I can handle myself just fine.”

“You almost cried when you accidentally switched patient charts and Sakusa yelled at you.” 

Asahi couldn’t even get an explanation out and they both ended up laughing at his own stupidity. Asahi was very well liked but that didn’t mean he had all that many friends. He’s happy he’s created one with Kenma. “Okay alright so maybe attendings scare me a bit that’s normal!” 

In between laughter Kenma was able to get another sentence out, “Sugawara thought you were a girl for half of last year and you didn’t have the guts to tell him otherwise!” 

“He was obviously joking around I- I just played along!” 

Kenma buried his head into Asahi’s shoulder as he tried to hold in the laughter. To anyone else it'd look like an intimate moment, but for them it was all platonic. 

Doesn’t seem like Kuroo got that hint. He walked up to them and slammed some papers down in front of them. “What’s so funny?” His smile would seem charming for others, but Asahi saw intimidation. 

“Oh nothing, nothing at all.” 

Kuroo narrowed his eyes at Asahi, “I need you to run these down to each patient. Then run post-ops on Mr. Kondo and report back to me. I have a consult down in the pit so that’s where you’ll find me.” Asahi nodded and Kuroo patted his foot down twice, “now!” 

Asahi ran off only to run back to grab the documents. His face was full of embarrassment and Kenma gave him a pity smile. “Kenma come with me to run these labs.” 

“I don’t think that requires two people, Doctor Kuroo. If you don’t mind I’m gonna check on Mr. Kondo. I’m sure Asahi wouldn’t mind the help.” He walked away before Kuroo could get another word out. 

He ran up next to Asahi bumping him on the shoulder. “Two people get it done easier.” Asahi nodded with a smile and passed him the papers. 

That uneasy feeling of being watched creeped up on him. He really really hoped he wouldn’t get punched in the face or something. 

______

7:30 P.M 

“ARGH WHEN CAN I PUSH ALREADY!” Kiyoko had already changed and gotten ready when she heard Saeko was finally at 9 cm close to 10. Tanaka and Akiteru were both at her side. 

She was holding on strong and Kiyoko couldn't help but giggle at how traumatized Tanaka looked. It made her wonder how things would be when they had kids. 

When it was finally time to push Tanaka had almost thrown up catching a glimpse of what Kiyoko was seeing. It’s a rule to not work on family, but Kiyoko practically had the hospital wrapped around her finger. No one would bat an eye at this, not even the chief himself.

“Okay Saeko I’m gonna need you to push okay. Akiteru do what I said when you first came in. Babe you’re either gonna suck it up or get out cause i’m not dealing with you throwing up.” Tanaka gave her a fake salute and held onto his sister's hand. 

Kiyoko watched as Akiteru knelt down pressing kisses to her forehead. He pushed her bangs out of her eyes and reassured her everything would be alright. 

“Okay alright you’re gonna need to push for me.” She was strong doing everything as they said. She bit down on her bottom lip as she pushed as much as she could. 

After she stopped cursing at everyone and everything in the room the pleads started. Kiyoko always hated this part of the birthing process. There was always a point where they just didn’t think they could push anymore. “We’re almost there okay babe I promise.” 

Kiyoko was starting to get worried after not seeing the head. After taking a moment she had a nurse conduct an immediate ultrasound. This cannot be happening to her sister in law. 

She looked up to see Saeko looking sick and tired. “W-whats wrong?” Kiyoko couldn't answer as she began to take deep breaths.

“We’re going to have to- Saeko! Saeko is she awake!?” Immediately Akiteru and Tanaka were pushed away as Saeko's head rolled back. 

“Get me an O.R now we’re performing an emergency c-section. Get me Sakusa right now!” They began to work at a fast pace while Tanaka started yelling. 

“Shimizu what’s happening?! Why isn’t she awake? Talk to me!” She couldn’t pay attention to them as they rolled her out and began giving her oxygen. The baby was in an abnormal position, and on top of that Saeko had passed out. It’s uncommon and it just had to have happen to her. 

They rushed her out and Akiteru tried so hard to stay by her side. A nurse had to restrain him as he begged someone to tell him what was happening. 

Kiyoko asked Yachi to keep him updated. She rushed back to see Tanaka trying to get himself and Akiteru calm. “Doctor Kiyoko found the baby had moved into an abnormal position during labor. The safest option is to perform a c-section. She’s amazing I’m almost positive your baby will be okay.”

“Why did she pass out? That's not normal.” Akiteru’s words came out in a stutter and he was clearly scared.

“You’re right it’s not, it’s very uncommon. It happens when there’s a lack of blood supply that goes to the brain.” 

“Okay but she’s gonna be fine right she has to be.”

“I’m sure she’ll come out of it, we have Doctor Sakusa bring paged just to make sure. I’ll give you updates as many times as I can, but maybe you’d feel better waiting downstairs. Do you want me to show you there? Get you anything?”

“No no that’s okay thank you Yachi I know the way. Just go make sure my sister and the kid come out fine, please.” Yachi nodded and gave them a weak smile. She ran back to the elevator to make it up to the OR floor. 

pop

Tanaka gripped Akiteru’s shoulder and walked him down the stairs. “She’s the best there is and I know she’ll take care of her.” Akiteru nodded as they made their way to the waiting area. 

After the first hour Tanaka got up to make some calls. Saeko’s mom was on her way and some guy named Nishinoya. He was too nervous to call his mother and she worked a lot so he didn’t want to wake her. He was scared to death of what could happen. 

As he closed his eyes as a form to reduce the headache that had built up he felt the seat next to him move. A coffee was handed to him and he opened his eyes to see his brother sitting down. 

He grabbed the coffee giving him a nod. “Is everything okay?”

“She went unconscious and they have to do an emergency c-section. The baby wasn’t in a normal position I guess.” Tsukishima nodded, sitting back quietly. 

After a few minutes Akiteru spoke up, “when we found out she was pregnant she gave me an out. Said I had a choice of being involved or being completely disregarded from their life.” 

“I’m guessing you chose the first option.” 

“I don’t turn my back on family.” 

Tsukishima sighed turning to face him, “Akiteru listen I just-“

“No, I get to talk right now. Kei I’m gonna give you, you’re own out.” 

“What the hell are you talking about?”

A few tears fell from Akiteru’s face as he turned with a solemn look in his face. “I don’t want my kid to grow up with an uncle who thinks taking a few minutes out of his day to call is a waste of time. I don’t want them thinking they did something so I’m giving you an out. You can be in  _ our  _ lives or you can choose not to. Right now I just really want to be alone so if you wouldn’t mind just go back to work.” 

He turned his head back only noticing that he had left without a word. He didn’t care how harsh he must have sounded. He couldn’t handle all of this right now. It was too much. 

_______

8:15 P.M 

“He said we should get coffee...what does that even mean?” Oikawa laid on the stretcher in the hallway, head in Sugawara's lap. 

“It means he wants to get coffee with you?” 

“Okay but what if that’s code for something.” He looked up to see Sugawara rolling his eyes. “What, I’m serious!? Coffee dates are for college students and the coffee dates I had in college resulted in very cramped sex in bathrooms. Ooh do you think he wants to have sex in the bathroom!”

“I highly doubt that’s what he wants to do. Coffee dates aren’t only for college students either, dumbass. I think he’s trying to go a safe route. You know where he can’t ruin every step of the date.” 

“He didn’t ruin it, he just had a lot of accidental screw ups!” Sugawara laughed and Oikawa smacked his leg, “what’s so funny?” 

“You’re  _ his  _ accidental screw up now, if you think about it!” Sugawara wheezed and Oikawa frowned, pulling his ear. 

“Shut up, I'm a blessing in his life and he should be lucky! Just like everyone that crosses paths with me.” 

“Yeah yeah whatever you say now help me finish these reports and make yourself useful.” 

_______

9:00 P.M 

“Akaashi I hope you get home safe. I can’t wait for tomorrow. Um I didn’t want to just call and not leave a voicemail. So uh yeah um okay by-“ He cursed the little beep that didn’t let him finish saying goodbye. 

While he walked past a storage room he was pulled inside by a rough hand. “I promise I didn’t know it was your salad, Aran!” 

“Shut up you idiot it’s me.”

“Kuroo? God you scared me, I've been hiding from Aran since lunch.”

“Yeah well you did take his salad which isn’t even that good- don’t distract me! I have a problem.” He turned the light on and paced around the little storage area. 

“Alright what’s up?”

“I’m going to murder Asahi.” Bokuto looked distraught. 

“No! He’s my favorite nurse, he’s everyone’s favorite nurse! Why do you want to murder him.” 

Kuroo looked angry and he never really got angry. “I think he’s trying to get with Kenma.”

Bokuto sighed and realized what was going on. “You’re jealous it’s normal, but that doesn’t mean you commit manslaughter.” 

“Pfft I already told you I wasn’t jealous. I mean there’s nothing to get jealous about. I’m attractive, charming and smart, right? He’s just Asahi.”

Bokuto shrugged, “I mean he’s pretty handsome, he’s got the whole man bun and tough guy look while actually being really sweet thing going for him. He’s also great with kids which is always a…” He looked up to see Kuroo either on the brink of tears or punching the wall, he couldn’t really tell. “B-But you’re also really hot, bro. I mean I’d totally sleep with you.”

“Really you mean it?” 

“Yeah of course but you know saying that feels like i’m cheating. Even though I don’t know if i’m dating Akaashi, which by the way is totally out of my league.” 

“No way you’re hot too man I’d also sleep with you!” 

Bokuto's eyes turned bright and shiny, “really you would? Cause I was feeling kind of insecure cause Akaashi could probably score with someone way better looking.”

Kuroo patted his back, “Hundred percent bro you’re perfect and Akaashi can’t be  _ that  _ good looking.” Bokuto snorted, fetching his phone to show him the blurry picture he took while Akaashi was staring away from the camera. “Oh damn, well see that’s not fair he’s out of everyone’s league. Kind of like Oikawa.”

“Didn’t  _ you  _ used to sleep with him?” 

“Oh only a few times but- wait how did we get on this subject.” 

“My mind is kind of clouded with Akaashi so I don’t remember.”

“Hm, maybe this is why we never finish a conversation.” 

“I guess so- dammit I gotta run but I’ll talk to you later alright?” He ran out and Kuroo gave him a thumbs up. He walked out going back to his business trying to figure out where Kenma must have been. 

They really needed to talk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so excited for you to read what’s in store! Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to go back and read earlier chapters and I realized there were a few simple mistakes. So I’m gonna go back and edit the chapters to fix those because it probably looked so stupid hahaha 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy thank you in advance if you leave any comments or kudos

Tuesday 6:00 A.M 

Kiyoko knocked on the door and walked inside to see Akiteru sitting on a chair asleep. Saeko was just waking up and she gave Kiyoko a sign to whisper. She knew Akiteru had been awake for way too long and needed the rest. 

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay, I think I want to see my baby though. Think you could make that happen?” 

Kiyoko was checking on her vitals and squeezed her hand, “I’m sure I can. I know you’d both like to see him.” 

“Wait Aki hasn’t seen him yet? Oh my god wait you said him it’s a boy! I knew I had my gut was right!” 

Akiteru stirred in the chair and Saeko slapped her mouth shut grinning. Kiyoko nodded and congratulated her again. She _was_ a little droopy when they had told her so she must have forgotten. “Akiteru didn’t want to leave you alone so he stayed by your side. He’s a keeper.” Saeko gave her a smile pushing her hair bangs behind her ear. She turned to face Akiteru with the same smile before throwing a pillow at him. Kiyoko's eyes widened at the speed and force she used. 

“Wake up! You’re telling me you left our kid alone! Come on get up and then help me get up.” Akiteru woke up in an instant slightly dazed but quickly coming to his senses. He rubbed his eyes and even with Kiyoko’s protests Saeko went to sit up, legs dangling from the bed. They called for a nurse to bring over a wheelchair and both helped her ease down into it. 

  
  


They wheeled her down and Akiteru had to deal with Saeko’s scolding for not going to be with their son. He was half asleep either way so most of it went into one ear and out the other. 

They finally made it to that glass panel that showcased all the newborns. Kiyoko gave a nod to Yachi who was helping inside. She went to pick up a little baby and brought it up to the window for them to see. Saeko gripped Akiteru’s hand and Kiyoko could see tears form in her eyes, in both of their eyes. 

“That’s our baby boy, we did that.”

“He looks perfect.” Akiteru’s smile was contagious to the point where Kiyoko couldn’t help but smile as well. She was never emotional but at this moment she let out tears of her own. 

“He has your nose and definitely your huge feet I mean look at those things!” Akiteru’s smile turned into an offended frown. He looked to his feet and back up while Saeko laughed, patting his arm. “Just kidding!”

They all stayed out there for a few more minutes before they put him back down. Kiyoko said they would take him back to their room after making sure he was 100 percent okay. As they turned to wheel her back over the patterning of footsteps began to be heard. “Big sis!” Kiyoko sighed hearing Nishinoya’s voice as he ran past a corner sprinting to them. He was in uniform but also holding a huge bouquet of flowers and way too big teddy bear. 

“Yuu! Agh look at you it’s been forever!”

He jumped up and down before giving her a hug and handing over the gifts. “It sure has, I mean you got pregnant! Oh yeah congratulations I was gonna get here earlier but my lieutenant made me do some work.” 

“Don’t even sweat it you would have just been waiting for hours. Enough about me I mean wow look at you looking all profesional in uniform! Does this mean I get an official officer escort back to my room?” 

“Well duh you’re a top priority patient!” Nishinoya went behind her and wheeled her where Kiyoko instructed. Akiteru made a gesture at them to Kiyoko, clearly confused about the relationship. 

Kiyoko leaned back and explained how he was Tanaka’s best friend, so he’s like her other little brother. He understood now why he was one of the first few people Tanaka had called. 

When they got back to the room he checked his phone to see no new messages other than his mom who would be flying in soon. He wondered where his own little brother was. 

______

Tuesday 7:45 A.M

“Hey where’s Noya? We got to get ready for patrols.” 

Daichi looked up from his desk, “I think his friend's sister just gave birth last night. He went to go check up on her. Told me to cover for him.” 

Iwaizumi hummed in response sitting down on top of Daichi’s desk. He went to open his phone and saw another text from Oikawa. He rescheduled their coffee date for tomorrow which was fine with Iwaizumi. It was a good excuse, he and Sugawara had to study for a surgery they could get picked to do. He sent him yet another selfie as an apology. It was of him and Sugawara sitting on the floor of what looked like a library. 

He poked Daichi and showed him the picture knowing he’d probably want to see Sugawara. Daichi’s eyes shined till his face turned into a frown, “why do you get pictures of him?”

“I don’t get pictures of him, I get selfies from Oikawa and whoever ends up in them.” 

“Sugawara never sends me selfies.” He crossed his arms and frowned.

Iwaizumi barked out a laugh amused at the fact that Daichi looked like a jealous toddler. “Well you _have_ seen almost every other day so it’s not like you _need_ selfies from him.” 

Daichi was about to argue when he went into deep thought. He checked his calendar and counted something on his fingers. “Has it already been a month?” 

“Well yeah you haven’t noticed?” 

“I guess I didn’t...oh my god does this mean we’re officially dating?” 

Iwaizumi went back to his seat after the Captain walked into the office. Daichi looked like he was panicking and he rolled his eyes. “Don’t go into a crisis over it. I mean you’ve talked about it, right?”

“Are you asking me if I've asked him to be my boyfriend? This isn’t high school. It's not like I can just pass him a note in the hallway.” 

“Okay then be an adult about it and just ask him what you are. It’s not that hard.” 

“Oh really? So tell me what are you and Oikawa?” 

Iwaizumi groaned, throwing his water bottle at him. “Don’t make this a me thing. We’ve only been on one date unlike you and lover boy.” 

Daichi rested his head on his desk clearly stressing. Iwaizumi got up to round up the trainees and head to patrol. He practically had to drag Daichi outside with him. 

The question Daichi asked him made him wonder. Should he ask Oikawa what they were? Was it too early for that conversation? 

_______

8:30 A.M 

Akaashi had been feeling amazing since meeting Bokuto. He was funny, energetic, and the absolute sweetest. Part of him hoped he wasn’t reading too much into things or raising his hopes. 

This was something he wanted to bloom and grow. It wasn’t like Akaashi to get so excited over someone. There was something about Bokuto that made him feel like a teenager all over again. 

No one had ever made him feel this way and they’d only just started...dating? He wondered if this is something he should bring up. Maybe he should just wait for Bokuto to say something. 

It was probably too early to ask something like this anyway. He’d be willing to ask Osamu, but somehow he knew Atsumu would hear about it and meddle. 

He decided to keep his thoughts to himself and worry about them later. For the time being he’ll keep texting Bokuto and hangout with him. If the topic comes up then they would discuss it. There’s no need to stress about a conversation that won’t happen soon. At least he doesn’t thinks so. 

He hasn’t been in many relationships to know what time is the best to have it. He really wished he had made more friends that were good with this type of thing. 

He looked over to see Atsumu and Osamu arguing over the coffee maker and he sighed disappointedly. He loved them of course they were his only friends. At least Osamu, Akaashi still doesn’t completely get Atsumu. 

“I’m telling mom you called me that!” 

“Go for it. I'm her favorite so she won’t do anything!” 

Akaashi groaned knowing he was stuck with those two for help. He’d much rather stick to his own wits. Even if they failed him it’s better than leaving his love life in the hands of the Miya twins. God knows what they would do. 

Bokuto was too precious for that. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


________

10:45 A.M 

“Dr. Tendou is there anything you need or are you just gonna stare at me?” 

“Well since you asked dear Aran, I heard you were doing a laparoscopic kidney surgery. So I was wondering if I could scrub in!” 

Aran sighed, turning to face him, clearly too tired to deal with his energetic self. There was no doubt he was a good surgeon but he was always so nosy. “You should be sticking to the specialty you want to go into. You’d be wasting my time and yours.” 

“Oh come on pretty please! Kuroo already had someone else for his next surgery.” 

“Make all the puppy dog eyes you want. I don’t fall for them. Go find something else to do or study.” 

Tendou huffed and stomped away like a child. Aran rolled his eyes and went back to work. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bokuto tripping over his own feet while staring at his phone. He giggled like a schoolgirl and Aran smiled fondly. 

Everyone knows what happened and they remember how broken he was. He hopes this Akaashi guy is serious about him. 

God knows Bokuto can’t handle another heartbreak. 

______

2:30 P.M 

Kenma and Asahi were both hiding from Kuroo in the on-call room. They were technically still working since they had stayed late to make sure Kuroo didn’t have an excuse to speak to them. 

Kenma was reading the charts that Aone had graciously given him. He would have understood if Yaku placed him in General or Cardio, but plastics? 

“Gummy bears or worms?” Asahi pulled two bags from his pockets. 

“Is there a difference?”

“Well these are berry flavored and these are sour watermelon.” Kenma rolled his eyes breathing out a laugh. He picked the sour worms and they both opened their own bags. 

“So I know I've already asked, but what did Dr. Kuroo do that makes you hate him so much?” 

Kenma stiffened at the memory of what happened weeks ago. He closed his pen and turned to face Asahi. He knew that talking about it would help the range of emotions he held onto, but he just couldn’t. 

“Let’s just say he broke a promise.” 

Asahi nodded and continued to work on his paperwork, Kenma liked that Asahi wasn’t pushy. He knows that hospital drama spreads like wildfire. Everyone stares and whispers at you, he despises it. 

He has a little power over it though, he knows no one knows what happened. He’s willing to do whatever it takes to keep it that way. 

  
  
  


________

  
  
  


5:30 P.M 

Tsukishima walked to the room that held his newborn nephew and in-law? He took a deep breath before going to knock on the door. Before he could he heard his brother call out his name. He turned to see him standing holding a bag of what was probably food. 

“Kei, What are you doing?” 

“I- I uh well I realized I’ve been a huge asshole lately, and there’s no big excuse for it. I just wanted you to know that I want to be in you and your kids life. I don’t really want to be that uncle that they see once a year.” 

He opened the bag and pulled out the dinosaur onesie and T-Rex stuffed animal. “I know it won’t really make up for it and when I went out to buy this I forgot to find out the gender. So I went with the next best thing. Dinosaurs are for everybody and I know he’s probably too small but it was cute and-“

He was rambling and before he could finish the sentence he was cut off by a bone crushing hug. He could feel his shoulder soak a little with what he guessed was tears, damn his emotional brother. 

They pulled apart and Akiteru sniffed chuckling at the onesie. “I shouldn’t have been so angry, you’re trying to become a surgeon so of course you’re busy! Just maybe a text every now and then would be nice.” 

“I’ll remember that,” Tsukishima smiled, a rare occurrence. 

“Here come inside and meet them, I know they’ll both love you.” Tsukishima gulped remembering he had to meet his girlfriend and nephew at the same time. He nodded trying hard to be supportive. 

He was pushed inside and he saw her holding the swaddled baby. Her eyes widened looking back and forth between him and his brother. “Kei, this is Saeko my girlfriend and this little guy is Kosuke.” 

Tsukishima slowly walked up beside them peering down at the sleeping baby. “It’s great to meet you, your brother is always talking about you. Great things only I promise!” She seemed energetic as she smiled up at him. He nodded hating how shy he probably looked. 

“It’s really nice to meet you too.” He leaned down to look at the baby who had stirred slightly at the amount of movement and noise. “Hey little guy it’s nice to meet you, I’m your Uncle Kei. I got you something, but it'd probably suffocate you if I gave it to you now. So we’ll just keep it till you're a bit older.” Akiteru laughed, placing an arm around his shoulder peering down to look at him too. 

“Hey guys how’s the little man.” Everyone turned to see Tanaka at the door with Kiyoko. Tsukishima understood why Kiyoko would be there, but not her husband. “Oh well look who decided to show up! You ready to fight for the role of best uncle!?” Tsukishima shot up begging any and every god that this wasn’t what it looked like. 

“What?” 

“Oh yeah I guess I forgot to mention my girlfriends full name, it’s… Saeko Tanaka.” 

“Oh you’ve got to be shitting me?!” 

He watched Tanaka walk up and surprise him with a headlock. He fought against him as his hair was being ruffled. “That’s right Tsukki we’re gonna be family!” 

“Darling stop it before I throw this tissue box at you.” Kiyoko said sympathizing with Tsukishima. 

He turned to Akiteru wide eyed, “you know you could have mentioned this very important piece of information!”

“We were having a moment!” 

Tsukishima groaned already picturing future family events with Tanaka. He didn’t mind Kiyoko, she was nice and professional. Tanaka was very much not, and now he had to see him every day at work. “Can’t take what I said back can I?” 

“Nope! You’re stuck with us, _all_ of us.” 

He sighed and nodded, this clearly wouldn’t be up for debate. “I can already feel a massive headache growing.” 

“Now that we are all aware I challenge you to a duel!”

“Oh look at that I’m being paged I’ll be back later specifically when he’s not here.” Tsukishima’s monotone voice cut through before walking out of the room. He wasn’t actually being paged, but he’d rather bond with his nephew when that oaf wasn’t in the room. 

This was way too much information to process, but he promised himself he’d be nice and supportive. 

______

  
  


7:15 P.M 

Kuroo was angry to say the least. He couldn’t find Kenma anywhere and since Asahi was in charge of his patients he didn’t have the charts. 

Kuroo’s paperwork got mixed up and he almost discharged the wrong person. It was an honest mistake, but he wasn’t really feeling all too nice, especially towards Asahi. 

He was walking down the empty hallway towards the back of the hospital when he saw Asahi and Kenma. He stomped up to them till they noticed he was right in front of their faces. 

“Are you an idiot?” Asahi immediately tensed up. “I asked you a question, are you a fucking idiot?” 

“N-No I don’t think so.” 

Kuroo laughed clearly angry, “Well I think you are. You’re supposed to be in charge of my patients' papers. I gave you simple instructions and you just couldn’t get it through your thick head. Mr. Nakamura was almost discharged before he should have. He could’ve gotten an infection because he left before we made 100% everything was normal. So then he would have sued us for making a stupid mistake. Which would have been entirely your fault, and I would have had to fix it!” 

“Dr. Kuroo it was my fault all right.”

“No Kenma I was in charge of those I must have gotten distracted.” Asahi was looking down fidgeting with his fingers. 

“Oh really? No fucking dip shit. From now on I want every chart, file, paper you sign off on to go through me not once but twice to make sure you don’t screw anything else up.” Kuroo turned to walk away frustrated enough. 

“It was a mistake and I apologize, but that gives you no right to speak to me that way.” Kuroo slowly turned around, narrowing his eyes. 

“Oh?”

“It’s unprofessional to get angry with me because of whatever it is you have going on in your personal life. As a Doctor better yet as an _attending_ maybe you should learn when to leave your baggage at the door.” Kenmas eyes widened along with Kuroo’s. Asahi had never spoken to a superior like that before. He looked proud but the minute Kuroo slowly took steps forward that wall came crashing down. 

One minute they were standing in front of each other and the next Kuroo had gripped Asahis collar harshly pushing him up the wall. Asahi looked like his life flashed before his eyes. “You want to say that again? Huh, what no more smart ass answers?” 

“I-I just”

“Stop let him go!” Kenma tried to push Kuroo off with no avail. He watched with fear in his eyes as Kuroo’s right hand swung back. “Testurou!” Kuroo stopped turning to face Kenma with a raised eyebrow. 

This gave Asahi the chance to get out of Kuroo’s grip. He ran off leaving Kenma and Kuroo alone in the hallway. No words were said until Kuroo broke the silence. “No wonder he screws up, no one has the guts to yell at him because he’s Mr. Nice Guy.” 

Kenma was officially done with this bullshit. 

He grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the nearest storage supply closet. He locked the door and turned to face him red faced and angry. 

“Are we gonna finally talking?” 

Kenma couldn’t believe him, “No no we’re fucking not! i’m gonna talk and you’re gonna listen.” Kuroo shut his mouth and crossed his arms. 

“You have to stop this Kuroo! I’ve made it crystal clear what I want you to do and you can’t respect that. I don’t care how sorry you are because in the end you can’t take back what you did that night. I don’t even know who you are anymore, especially after _that_. So just leave me the hell alone. Leave Asahi alone or I swear to god Kuroo!” He was yelling at this point jabbing his finger into Kuroo’s chest. “I don’t want to be friends, I don’t even want to be colleagues. You won’t look at me, talk to me, anything whatsoever unless it’s for a medical opinion. Just stay out of my life, if you ever have a single fuck about me you’ll do this.” His voice had started cracking towards the end and his eyes were glassy. 

Kuroo’s face was indescribable; he looked like he had just lost someone he loved. Which he just did. 

There was silence for a few moments and Kuroo coughed trying to regain composure. “I’m- I’m sorry I’ll leave you be from now on. I’ll talk to Aone about letting you back on his service.” He walked past Kenma not looking him in the eye. He reached the door before letting him go with a final word, “Goodbye, Dr. Kenma.” 

He unlocked the door and walked out slamming it once he was out. Kenma felt numb staring at the floor. He slowly sunk to his knees burying his face into his hands. He couldn’t control the pathetic sobbing that bounced off the walls. 

It felt like a weight had been lifted from him, but it hurt so badly. It took everything in him not to get up and go to Kuroo. It took everything to tell him to stay away from him. 

It’s what’s for the best, at least that’s what Kenma hoped it was. 

_________

7:30 P.M 

“Daichi? What are you doing here? Oh god did I forget we had something planned!” Sugawara ran up to him after noticing him in the waiting area. When Semi had told him he had some waiting for him he thought it would be a patient or colleague. 

“Oh no no I'm just- well Iwaizumi said something this morning and I kind of started spiraling over it. I couldn’t even concentrate during work.” 

Sugawara checked his pager to make sure he didn’t have anything pending. He sat down in front of Daichi and gave him a frown. “What’s wrong?”

“I really like you!” Daichi blurted out and a bit too loudly for Sugawara’s comfort. He clearly noticed this and started turning various shades of red. 

Sugawara chuckled, placing a hand on Daichi’s knee. “I’m glad because I really like you too. Is that what you were stressing about?” 

“Well not really but kind of. I just was thinking that we’ve been talking and going on dates for the past month-“

“It’s already been a month?!” 

“I said the same thing!” 

They laughed simultaneously before going back to the topic. “Yeah and I was just wondering what this is gonna be or if you want it to be something.” 

It was Sugawara’s turn to look slightly embarrassed, “Well I’m not gonna lie I guess I presumed after the first few dates that we were dating, exclusively I mean.” 

Daichi’s eyes widened, “no yeah me too I just well jeez i’m a mess. You have no idea how nervous you make me.” 

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No, not at all I just don’t want to screw anything up. I thought that if we didn’t make it clear what we were I’d be confused.” Daichi knew he probably sounded really dumb. It’s not his fault he’s in things for the long run. His past relationship lasted 3 years and the one before that 2 years. He gets attached and is always looking for a future with someone. 

“Well then i’ll make it simple, me and you are dating, Daichi. So that means you're my boyfriend and I’m yours. Simple enough?” 

“Y-Yeah that’s good yeah thanks for the clarification.”

Sugawara smiled before he got a page and he sighed. They both stood up and Sugawara leaned in to kiss Daichi on the cheek. “I’ll talk to you later, _boyfriend.”_ Sugawara teased before running off to see what the issue was. 

Daichi tried to say something back but his mouth betrayed him. 

As he walked away he caressed the part of his cheek that Sugawara had kissed. Something told him meeting him was gonna be one of the best things to happen to him. He just knew it. 

________

9:30 P.M 

Tsukishima had gone back to spend some time with his nephew after Tanaka had left. He was in the middle of a conversation when his pager went off. He was confused on why it was Dr. Bokuto, he wasn’t even on his service this week. 

He excused himself and ran to where he had been told. Bokuto was standing outside an on-call room looking glum. 

“What do you need Dr. Bokuto?” 

He watched him cross his arms and lean in as to whisper. “Kuroo’s in a bad place right now and he asked to see you. Please talk to him, and please try not to be mean or how you usually are.” Tsukishima’s eyes widened slightly at the request. His first feeling was worry for Kuroo based on Bokuto’s expression. His next was confusion on why Kuroo didn’t want his best friend with him if he was in a bad place. Then there was hope, he pushed that feeling away the moment he felt it. 

He nodded to Bokuto who walked away slowly patting Tsukishima on the back. He slowly opened the door and walked in. He didn’t know what he was expecting but it wasn’t this. 

As he locked the door he saw Kuroo in the corner on the floor sobbing like there was no tomorrow. His hair was a mess, hands trembling, and face full of snot and tears. He had his knees up to his chest clearly trying to calm down. The minute he saw Tsukishima his eyes opened and they looked completely broken. 

“What happened?” Tsukishima grabbed tissues and threw them next to Kuroo while he leaned down crouching. 

“H-He just and I couldn’t stop and I screwed up and he-“ His voice hiccuped after each word like when a child can’t control their breathing when they cry. 

Tsukishima pulled a tissue out and leaned in closely and forced it into Kuroo’s hand. He guided it to clean off the snot he had on his nose and upper lip. 

“I can't understand you when you’re babbling like that.” His knees started to hurt so he sat down, legs crossed next to him. Trying his hardest not to be an ass like Bokuto had asked of him. 

“Please don’t leave me.” He heard that crystal clear. 

“What?”

Kuroo’s eyes lifted to stare him dead on, “Tsukki please, I- I already lost Kenma. I can't lose you too. You’re important to me and I c-care about you. I _need_ you so please don’t leave me. I know things have been weird so let’s forget about everything. I just want to go back t-to before. Please, I’m begging you.” 

Tsukishima understood now, he understood everything. He hated Kuroo for doing this to him, but it’s his own fault for never speaking up. He promised himself he’d stop being a complete ass to people who care about him. He couldn’t turn his back on Kuroo, especially now that he looked so sad and lost. 

He pushed his glasses up forgetting any feeling of hate or anger towards Kuroo. At least for now, he’d be a good _friend_. “Okay just stop slobbering everywhere.” 

It seemed that answer surprised Kuroo by the way his eyes lit up. He used his sleeve to move his own snot away. Tsukishima had moved next to him on the wall and before he could protest Kuroo’s head made its way into his lap. Tsukishima stiffened not wanting this to happen, but he told himself this is what friends did. They comforted each other even if it pained them. 

Slowly he rested his hand on top of Kuroo’s head letting his lap soak up in tears and hopefully not snot. 

“Thank you.” 

“Don’t mention it.” 

He better be getting some good Karma out of this. 

_______

10:00 P.M 

Kiyoko watched from afar the way Akiteru slid next to Saeko in her bed. Both holding their new son, smiles bright and shining. 

She hated that she felt a pit of jealousy form in her stomach. She’s obviously happy for them, she’s over the moon. 

She just hadn’t realized how badly she wanted a child now. The pregnancy would put a dent in her work and children are never easy especially when their parent is a surgeon. She’s already known this since starting her career. 

While she created a list of cons and pros she felt hand wrap around her waist from behind. She smiled dearly looking down at the wedding band on Tanaka's finger. 

“They look happy,” Tanaka said resting his head on her shoulder. 

“Yeah they do, the kid is definitely gonna have a lot of fun growing up that's for sure.” 

Tanaka hummed in agreement, turning to face her. “Makes you wonder.”

“Wonder what?”

“About our kids, you know in the future.” Kiyoko thought now was the moment till he said future. She thought that after getting married the next logical step would be kids. Did he mean _years_ into the future? 

“Right yeah…”

“Alright well I gotta go keep this place in check. Maybe i’ll find Tsukki and annoy him!” 

“Please don’t!” 

________

11:00 P.M 

“It was a romantic gesture!” Sugawara was currently trying to defend Daichi’s honor to his best friend. 

“You think everything he does is a romantic gesture. Plus what’s the point of clarifying what you are? It’s only been a month.” 

Sugawara leaned his head back on the wall snacking on the chips they bought. Oikawa had been kicking the machine for the past 5 minutes. “A month _is_ long for normal people, you’ll understand soon enough.”

Oikawa took a break from hitting the poor machine, “what’s that supposed to mean?” 

“It means that you’ll be down this road with Iwaizumi. I mean soon you’ll be in the position where you make it official.” Oikawa's head snapped to the side mouth agape. 

“Oh no no no I don’t do the whole make it official thing. I don’t ‘date’ you know this, I have fun.” 

Sugawara straightened his back eyes narrowed, “So you’re saying Iwaizumi’s just fun?” 

“I’m saying he’s laid back and probably on the same page as me. Why rush things that shouldn’t or need rushing?” He gasped when the machine finally dropped his cookie into the disposal. He yanked it out before glaring at the monster. 

“You guys went on a date, you literally told him he wouldn’t get rid of you easily. I mean I don’t think I’ve ever heard you tell a guy the universe could suck your dick-“

“Oh that was just a date that doesn't mean we’re dating or in love. It means we liked each other’s company. Relationships are messy and he doesn’t seem like he likes messy, and neither do I.” 

“First of all you’re the messiest person in Japan. Second of all you only say that cause you’ve never been in a relationship. At least not one that revolves around sex and only sex.” 

“What? I like what I like and won’t apologize for it.” He opened his cookie and shrugged. 

“Listen, all i’m saying is that maybe it’s time you should start thinking less about fun and more about your future. Just like your specialty-“

“Nope not this again.” 

“Fine fine, but you’re gonna die alone if you keep this up.” 

Oikawa smiled facing him, “no i won’t I'll always have you.” 

________

11:30 P.M 

Kageyama was still stressing out over finding a new place to live. His car would have been fine for a few days, but he couldn’t keep living like that. 

He decided to let some steam off by heading to Ukai’s bar. It was right across the street from the hospital. It was run down, but it was almost tradition that they use this bar after work. 

He walked in seeing a few familiar faces before his eyes caught a glimpse of Tsukishima. He was at the edge of the bar high top. Ukai saw him from across the bar and gestured to him. 

He raised an eyebrow but walked over taking the stool next to him. Tsukishima had two empty beer bottles and shots of what smelled like strong tequila. 

“What can I get you, kid.” 

“I'll take a Jack and Coke, thanks.” Ukai nodded, throwing a rag over his shoulder. He jammed his finger towards Tsukishima who had his head on the table murmuring incoherent words. Kageyama shrugged his arms, earning a glare from the bartender. 

He was never one to know how to handle things like this. He didn’t even know what _this_ was. Ukai passed him his drink and he took a sip before turning to face Tsukishima. “So how’s your day been?” 

“I slept with Kuroo.” 

Kageyama choked on his drink, spitting out half of it. He had to take a minute coughing it all up. Ukai threw a rag his way and he dried it off of his shirt. 

It sunk in what Tsukishima had said and he turned his stool completely to the side staring right at him. “I’m sorry did you say you…” he leaned in whispering, “slept with Dr. Kuroo?!” 

Tsukishima pulled his head up and laughed, clearly in the midst of getting drunk. “It was like a few weeks ago, I was on his service. We had just finished a perfect graft, I mean it was beautiful. He let me finish it off and after it was over I was running on pure adrenaline. Just because he had let me finish the graft.” He hiccuped chuckling at his own words while Kageyama listened intently, but also nervously. 

“And then we were walking in the hallway and I stopped and kissed him. I kissed him and he didn’t push me away. He let me drag him into the on call room nearby, and we fucked.” He continuously laughed in between words. Until his voice dropped slightly and his words began to come out in stutters. 

“Then the door opened and I looked up to see Dr. Kenma. I looked at Kuroo thinking this would be something we’d laugh about later, but that’s definitely not what he was thinking.” Kageyama noticed Tsukishima’s eyes looked almost glassy. 

“God y-you should have seen his face. I mean I had never seen him look that...regretful, it was almost as if he had cheated or something. I watched as he ran out after him and it wasn’t until later that I found out Dr. Kenma had been waiting for Kuroo to go out. On their first fucking date. Something they had been planning for a while. 

Kageyama had known there was something going on with Dr. Kenma and Dr. Kuroo. Though now was definitely not the moment to say that. 

“I stayed away cause I thought that’s what the mature person would do, but Kuroo just wouldn’t stop. I was gonna give him the boot, but then I heard Dr. Kenma was being kind of an ass to him. I mean he just stopped talking to him, who does that? Does he know how much Kuroo practically worships him? Everytime I see him stare at him it’s like a fucking diety appeared in front of him.” Tsukishima’s words were slurred but Kageyama could understand him perfectly. 

“Oh and today I got a page from Dr. Bokuto and he practically shoved me into a room with a sobbing Kuroo. He begged me to not leave him because apparently Kenma ‘left him’ whatever that means!” He had gone back to laughing in between words, “ The most fucked up part was he told me he cared about me, that he _needed_ me.” Tsukishima was trying to keep his usual persona, but Kageyama could see right through it. 

“No, no, the most fucked up part was that I actually agreed. I let him cry into my lap which now has the remains of snot and tears.” He laughed almost manically and Kageyama was a little worried for his mental health. “Oh and the cherry on top, I'm now related to Tanaka!” 

Kageyama wanted to get into that last comment, but clearly Tsukishima’s mind was focused on someone else. 

“So do you uh you know like..like him?” Maybe this is why Kageyama never had any friends in school. 

“Astonishing vocabulary.” 

Kageyama sighed and rubbed at his temples, “that wasn’t an answer to the question.” 

Tsukishima straightened himself up playing with the empty bottle beside him. “I don’t know what I feel for him, but I sure as hell know he loves Kenma.” Before Kageyama could respond Tsukishima beat him to it. “So tonight I’m gonna drink my liver away.” 

Kageyama didn’t even know what to say so he quietly called Ukai to keep drinks coming. He wasn’t the best talker, but drinking seemed easy enough. 

“You tell anyone about what I said tonight and I’ll gut you in your sleep.” Tsukishima chugged down the next drink before finally looking Kageyama in the eye. 

“Don’t worry I won’t.” 

He put his hand on Tsukishima’s back trying whatever he knew people did when comforting someone. He was surprised to not feel it shrugged off. 

It’s not like they were friends, but part of Kageyama wanted to punch Kuroo next time he saw him. Did he not realize what he had done to him? Did he not realize it hurt Tsukishima to ‘be there for him?’” 

Note to self, never screw a superior. Especially one that’s already in love with someone else. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore any and all comments left they really make my day! Feel free to let me now what you think or what you think might happen! 
> 
> Stay safe and remember to drink water

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Stay safe out there happy new year!


End file.
